


here with(out) you

by something_unknown



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 43,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/something_unknown/pseuds/something_unknown
Summary: Five years after the disappearance of Samantha, Lena Luthor moves to National City with Ruby looking for a fresh start for herself, the kid and her new company at the same time that a new vigilante arrives wanting to dispense justice in the world.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor/Andrea Rojas, Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer, Querl Dox/Nia Nal, Russell Rogers/Andrea Rojas, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 21
Kudos: 109





	1. chapter one - her weird taste for ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Reigncorp fic. I wasn't planning to start posting today but I wanted to celebrate the 100th episode airing somehow and why not posting a new story?
> 
> First I want to thank my friends (Lara, Bruna, Blue and Maria) that already read the first chapters and said beautiful words to me after each update. Girls, your feedback is what keeps me giving life to this work.
> 
> The show: I want to congratulate every member of the Supergirl cast and crew, the ones that are still with us and those who were part of it at some point, especially Melissa Benoist who gives life to our super.
> 
> The story: I first had this idea after watching Captain Marvel but I only started writing almost six months later and when I wrote the first words it followed its own path. I like to think that this story is set after the Crisis that reshaped the multiverse and every character written here gets a chance to start over in a new timeline.
> 
> PS: The 100th episode just proved that Sam is the only one who can save Lena's soul and that Reigcorp is endgame in any timeline.
> 
> I hope you like it.

Lena sensed when someone jumped on her bed and got under the covers. Must be really early because her alarm hadn’t rung yet. 

“Mom, wake up.” She felt the little girl’s breath in her neck. “We’re going to be late.” When the brunette opened her eyes and saw big brown eyes staring at her. She raised an eyebrow staring back at the girl. “I'm sorry. I shouldn’t have called you mom.” 

“It’s okay, babe. Come here and give me a proper good morning.” The girl hugged her tight and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “How did you sleep?” Lena sat on the bed and the girl imitated her move. 

“Well, I think. I'm a little nervous.” 

“I can tell. You’re getting better than my alarm on waking me up. What time is it, by the way?” 

The girl looked at her with a thoughtful expression the looked at the clock besides the bed. Lena did the same. 

“Woah! It’s not even 6 o'clock yet.” The little one muttered a soft _I'm sorry_ and Lena kissed her forehead. “How about you take a shower while I make your favorite breakfast?” 

“Chocolate and banana pancakes?” She asked with the little eyes shining. 

“Chocolate and banana pancakes.” 

The girl jumped on Lena and covered her whole face with kisses. “Thank you, thank you.” Then she got out of bed and went running to the bathroom yelling _you’re the best._

Before getting out of bed too, Lena looked at the small picture frame placed closer to the clock, by the bed and a sad smile appeared on her face.

“I wish you were here to see her growing up. She’s amazing, just like her mother. And she’s also looking a lot more like you each day.” The brunette closed her eyes and dropped a tear. She took the frame and ran a hand over one of the three figures in it. “We love you so much. I hope you can find your way back to us because I know you’re out there somewhere. I won’t give up on you. Ever.” 

She placed three fingers on her lips and back on the frame, almost like a kiss, before putting the picture back in place. Then she got up to make the little one's favorite breakfast. 

* * *

“Aunt Lena.” The eight year old girl walked into the kitchen where the Luthor was making breakfast. “I'm ready.” 

Lena turned around to look at her and started to laugh. “Oh, sweetie. Why are you wearing your new pajamas?” 

“I couldn’t find my uniform.” The girl pouted. 

“Shoot, it’s in my closet. I forgot to put it on your bed while you showed.” The brunette put the pancakes she were making on a plate with some blueberries and chocolate syrup. “You can start to eat and I'll get your uniform. Try not to get too dirty or you'll need to shower again and will be late for your first day.” 

“Fine.” She said with her mouth full of food. That made Lena look back at her and raise an eyebrow. “Sorry.” The girl smiled shyly after swallowing the food. 

Lena went back to her bedroom to get the uniform and took the opportunity to get dressed. She had already showered, that’s why the breakfast wasn’t ready yet when the little one arrived at the kitchen. 

“Babe, it’s in your bed. Finish the pancakes and get dressed.” 

“Aren't you going to eat?” 

“I had coffee while making breakfast.” 

Lena took the time to read some emails. She’s going to be interviewed this morning about the moving of the L-Corp head office to National City. The reporter had sent an email that morning already to confirm the interview time. She thought she was going to be interviewed by The Queen of all Media herself, but Cat Grant, the CEO of CatCo, told her that she left at the hands of her most promising reporter. 

She was so lost reading her inbox the she didn’t see the girl leaving the kitchen to get dressed and brush her teeth. 

“I’m ready. Can we go?” 

“Of course, babe. Let me get my purse and we can go.” 

* * *

They were almost at the school’s parking lot but the traffic was crazy that morning. 

“Who is going to stay with me after school?” The little one was on the backseat playing with a rubik's cube. 

“I’ll come get you and you'll stay with me at work until I find a new nanny.” 

“Really? I love going to work with you.” The girl said excited. “But I'll miss Jess.” She pouted. “And Ms. Queller.” 

“Me too, babe.” Lena looked at her through the rearview mirror. “But my new secretary seems fun. I think you'll like her too.” 

“What’s her name?” 

“Eve Teschmacher.” 

“Eve Tessm... That’s a difficult name.” 

Lena laughed. 

“Look, I finished the second layer.” She lifted the cube so that Lena could look. 

“Congratulations, sweetie. You’re getting better, soon you will solve the entire cube but I can’t look right now. Hold on for a second because...” She pulled the parking brake. “We are here.” 

The little one loosened her seat belt and went straight to kiss Lena’s cheek like she does every time she gets her to school. 

The left the car and went inside the school hand in hand with the kid walking and jumping at the same time. When they arrived at the classroom door, the teacher was there greeting the students and saw them. 

“Hello, you must be Ruby Arias.” The woman talked smiling at the girl. 

“That’s me.” She smiled back. 

“I’m Ms. Honey.” 

“Really? Like Matilda?” The girl was already impressed by the name. 

The teacher laughed. “Kind of. Get inside to meet your new colleagues.” 

Ruby went to hug Lena who gave her a kiss on the head. “I’ll see you later, babe. Love you.” 

“Love you too.” Lena saw her entering the room and sitting beside a little boy with a blonde hair. 

“You have an adorable kid, Mrs. Arias.” 

“It’s Ms. Luthor, actually.” Lena turned her attention from the little girl to look at the teacher. 

“Oh, I'm sorry. I thought...” 

“It’s fine. I'm only her legal guardian.” The woman looked embarrassed. “I should get going or I'll be late for work.” Lena reached out to greet the woman. “Nice to meet you, Ms. Honey.” 

The woman took her hand in a quick handshake. “Likewise. And again, I'm sorry.” 

Lena only smiled and turned around to leave. She got inside the car and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She thought about the girl’s mother and closed her eyes for a few seconds. Then she started the car and headed to L-Corp. 

* * *

Lena spent the entire morning signing new contracts and answering emails. Being a Luthor, daughter of Lionel and sister of Lex, she was already used to the business world but she didn’t know that being a business woman herself would be so boring and stressful at the same time. She thought that a year after the company opening things would get calmer but it seems that all the madness was just beginning. 

“Ms. Luthor?” Her new secretary, Eve Teschmacher, a blonde woman that seemed too nice for her own good, entered the office. “Your 12 o'clock is here.” 

“Thank you, Eve.” Lena closed the last document folder on her desk and stood up. “You can send her in.” 

Eve hold the door for another blonde woman to enter the place then closed again, leaving them alone. 

“Good Afternoon, Ms. Danvers, right?” Lena greeted her with a handshake. 

“Yes, but you can call me Kara. It’s nice to finally meet you, Ms. Luthor.” 

“Likewise, Kara.” Lena pointed to the couch so Kara could sit down and did the same. “We’re already on the first name basis. I hate this formality.” 

“Me too.” Kara placed the recorder on the small coffee table near the couch. “Can I record?” 

“By all means.” The blonde then turned the record on. “Can we start the interview and talk later if there’s time? I have a feeling that we’re going to need a lot of time to talk and I have to be somewhere at 3 p.m.”

“Of course. So, this is your first interview after deciding to move the L-Corp head office to National City, right.” Kara started talking and Lena nodded. “What led you to make this decision?” 

“I never had the intention to stay in Metropolis for long after the company opening but since I kept the former Luthor Corp building after the bankruptcy and after the selling of all subsidiaries, we need certain kind of stability before deciding to finally move.” 

“But there’s still an office in Metropolis?” Kara was recording but also taking some notes.” 

“Yes. My mother, who is also a partner, took over the office there. We decided to maintain because we still have partnership with some labs and companies there, such as S.T.A.R Labs.” Lena got up and went to her desk to get the water jar and two glasses for her and Kara. 

“When you knew that was the right time to make the move?” 

“Like I told you, we needed stability first. I never thought that we would get it in just a year but with the successful products and the software that we developed to the Palmer Tech smartphones made our finances move in a way that I didn't think was possible.” 

“Does L-Corp have new products in development for this new step?” 

“Not yet. I mean, not in development, we do have new projects in minds but they’re all theoretical at the moment. We’re working on the new updates for the OS now.” She took a sip of water. She didn't expect her to talk so much but the reporter seemed to know exactly what she was doing. And Lena appreciated that. 

“Can we go a little personal now but still about work?” Kara asked a little nervous. 

“How so?” The CEO was confused about the question. 

“I think I never read anything where you talk about the project you sold to NASA when you’re still in college.” 

“Oh, that.” Lena seemed kind of relived. She thought the blonde was going to ask about her personal life. She always interfered so that the spotlight wouldn't reach Ruby since her brother went crazy and got arrest for almost destroying Metropolis and killing Superman. Of course people knew she had a _daughter_ even if the girl wasn’t her daughter after all. 

“Is it something we can talk about?” 

“Of course.” Lena took a deep breath to answer. “When I was still at MIT, I developed a kind of external signal blocker for satellites. At first it wasn’t really what I had in mind to build but all my calculations led to that.” 

“And how it works?” 

“It’s almost like any other signal blocker but it prevents 99,9% of signal interferences of any kind coming from this planet, another one or even another galaxy.” 

“Woah! It’s impressive. Why did you sell it?” 

“My father had died at the time and I didn’t want to live with the money he left for me. Also, I didn’t know what I wanted to do after college, all I knew was that I wanted to gkeep doing research, so I decided to sell it.” 

“You regret it?” 

“Absolutely not. I didn’t have any use for that and I'm glad that it’s in good hands.” 

They finished the interview and stayed talking about science things that Kara had read and that her sister, Alex, had shared with her. Lena could swear that she had heard that name _Alex_ _Danvers_ before but couldn’t remember where. 

When Kara was about to leave it was almost 3 p.m and Lena needed to get Ruby so she offered the reporter a ride back to Catco, since it was on the way to Ruby's school. 

“Now I understand why Cat sent you to do the interview.” Lena said while they were going to her car in the parking lot. 

“Why?” 

“Your questions. You are on the rise.” 

“Thank you?” Kara smiled. 

“You don’t need to thank me. I can see you being the next Lois Lane in a few years. The first Kara Danvers, actually.” 

Kara felt her face heat up and realized right away that she must be blushing absurdly. “Thank you, Lena. It means a lot coming from someone successful like you.” 

“Just don’t tell Cat I said that about Lois Lane.” 

* * *

Lena waited for exactly five minutes in front of the school when Ruby came bouncing and entered the car. 

“Good afternoon, sweetie.” Lena received a kiss on the cheek before the girl sat and put the seatbelt. 

“School is amazing.” 

“Really?” Lena looked at her through the mirror and smile. “Where’s that scared little girl I saw yesterday and in the morning?” 

“I don’t know her.” Ruby said and both of them laughed. 

“What do you think about ice cream before we go home?” 

“What about your work?” 

“Today we go home and you tell me everything about school and from tomorrow on we go to L-Corp and stay there until 6 p.m.” 

“Deal.” 

Lena take them to a park near the pier to taste one of the best ice creams in the city. They buy and walk through the park hand in hand. 

It’s a beautiful day in National City, not too hot and not to cold. The sun is out but surrounded by a lot of clouds. Since it’s work/school day, the park is almost empty and silent, the only sound they can hear is from the squirrels and the beach near them. 

“Can I ask you something?” Ruby stops walking and looks to the ground. 

“Of course, babe. You can ask me anything.” 

“I know you’re not my mother.” She starts speaking very softly. “But you take care of me since I can remember. Why do you get sad when I call you mom?” 

“Ruby, sweetie...” Lena sits on a bench next to them and asks the little girl to do the same. “It doesn’t make me sad. It’s just that...” 

“What?” 

“Makes me think about your mother a lot.” Lena takes one of Ruby’s hands and place it on her lap. “What do you remember about her?” 

Ruby looks at their hands and speaks softly. “Not much.” 

“That’s why, babe.” The little girl looks back at Lena confused. “When she... You know... When that happened you’re so young and I don’t want to take her place in your memories.” 

“I understand.” Ruby looks to the ground again. “Can you tell me more things about her? And maybe about what happened? I know you told me before that I was too young for us to talk about it but I'm older now, I'm 8 already. I'm a big girl.” The girl smiled proud of her age as if she was an adult. 

“That I can do.” Lena ran a hand through the beautiful strands of the little girl’s hair. “We can start with little things and then I tell you about _that_. Not now though, I don’t think you’re ready to touch on that subject yet.” 

“Fine.” Ruby sighed. 

“What do you want to know?” 

“Hm.” Ruby tasted some of her own ice cream as she considered a question. 

Lena was staring at her expression. She looked exactly like Sam. That made the CEO smile sadly. There’s been five years already without her and that time doesn’t made Lena miss her any less. Doesn’t made Lena love her any less either. 

“What was her favorite ice cream flavor?” 

“Oh! That’s a difficult question.” It was the brunette's turn to think. “She loved all flavors of ice cream even the disgusting ones.” 

“Ew!” 

“That’s the perfect word to describe her taste.” They both laughed. “But her favorite was salt caramel. Wanna hear a story about the disgusting ones?” 

“Yes!” Ruby replied excited, jumping on the bench. 

“We were going back to my apartment...” 

_“You know Harvard dorms are in the opposite way, right?” They’re in Lena's car leaving the theatre after spending the entire afternoon and half of the night watching classic movies there._

_“Yep . But today you’re sleeping in my place.”_

_“Why so?”_

_“Because I still don’t think a pregnant woman should live in a place so small and on top of that sharing that little space with someone else.”_

_Sam sighs. “You know I can’t afford living somewhere else. I got that place because of the scholarship.”_

_“I know... Sorry.”_

_They stayed silent for a while. Sam would love to move for a bigger place or one where she could have her own bathroom. She and Lena had been friends for almost 6 months now, the same time of her pregnancy, and Sam was used to spend the entire weekend at the Luthor's apartment, watching movies, playing board games and studying._

_They loved to study together. Lena has a minor degree in Business, courtesy of the insistence of Lionel Luthor , the same minor Sam is doing right know at the same time she’s getting a major in Math. Meanwhile, Lena is still struggling to decide what field of engineering she want to build her career on, so she’s studying all of them before choosing a specific one._

_“Besides...” Lena starts. “Today is Saturday and you spend most of weekends at my place. ”_

_“But I don't want to take advantage of your hospitality.”_

_“You don’t.” Since they are stopped at the red light, Lena uses the time to look at Sam and give her one of her most genuine smiles. “I like when you’re there. ”_

_There’s no need for Sam to respond so she just smiles. Lena knows that the older brunette loves nothing more than spending time with her._

_They’re almost at Lena’s building when Sam says the she was in need to eat ice cream._

_“I don’t think there’s a place where we can buy ice cream at this time of the night. I mean, it’s almost eleven.”_

_“What about that convenience store in front of that blockbuster? ”_

_“Sam, the ice creams there are the most disgusting I've ever saw. Sell something like that should be a crime.”_

_Sam laughed and rolled her eyes. “Don’t be so dramatic and take me there, young lady. You don’t want your goddaughter looking like ice cream, do you?”_

_“Fine.”_

_They go there and Sam buys three cartoons of that 'thing'. That’s what Lena calls those ice creams. And the younger Luthor buys frozen pizza for them to eat and for Sam to 'wash the disgust off her mouth' ._

_“You ’re going to eat this far away from me.” Lena says unlocking the door and going straight to the kitchen to put the pizzas in the oven._

_“No, I won’t. I'm sharing with you.”_

_“Ew , Sam."_

_Sam laughs and goes to the guest bedroom to change in something more comfortable. Since the first day in Lena’s apartment Sam owned a spot in the guest's closet or what Lena likes to call “Sam’s closet in Sam's bedroom” even though they always sleep on the couch sharing the same blanket or in Lena’s bed._

_“Hey, Luthor ." Coming back to the kitchen, Sam sits in the island while Lena makes them orange juice._

_“Hey, Arias.” She has her back to Sam. “What are we going to watch today?”_

_“I don’t think my brain can take more movies.”_

_“We could watch The Greatest British Baking Show.”_

_“Why ... Want to get some ideas to cook for me?” Sam winks at her._

_“In your dreams.” They laugh._

_“Lena...”_

_“Hm?” She turns off the oven and takes the pizza to the coffee table near the couch with the juice she made._

_“Thank you... For everything you've done for me in these five months we know each other.”_

_“What?” Lena walks closer to Sam and sees that she has some tears in her eyes. “ Sam... You don’t need to thank me. You would have done the same for me.”_

_“Still.” She drops a tear and clean her face right after. “ I don’t know what I would do without you. You’re the best thing that happened to me in the middle of all the shit that’s going on in this year for me.”_

_Lena pulls her best friend in a bear hug. “I’ll always be here for you.” She gives her a kiss on the forehead before hugging her again. They stay like that for a while until Sam stops crying._

_“So, what flavor you want to taste first: cream cheese with bacon, vanilla and cheetos or cheesecake?”_

_“I’ll take the cheesecake because it’s the only normal flavor you got. You can take the other ones and die from food poisoning.”_

_Sam laughs hard. “Oh, Luthor you’re so dramatic. That’s why I love you.”_

Ruby had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard when Lena finished the story. 

“You know what’s the best part about this?” She takes Ruby’s hand as they go back to the car. 

“What?” 

“You’re already there with us even if you’re still in your mother's belly.” 

* * *

Later that day when Ruby was already sleeping, Lena was reading some L-Corp reports sitting on the couch with the TV turned on but the without the sound. She looked at the TV and saw what looked like a warzone at the docks. There were bodies everywhere, even if blurred by the camera, and a message written with blood on one of the containers: This city will be swept away from all criminality and sin by the force of Rao. 

At the end of the statement there was a symbol. The same symbol that was drawn on a tree on a much smaller scale near where Samantha had disappeared. On that day Lena had showed the drawing to one of the police officers there but he said that it wasn’t important. Now all Lena could think is that the symbol could be a clue to finally find out what had happened to Sam. 

So, Lena took her phone and made a call. The number got to the voice mail and she left a message. 

“We need to talk. Call me tomorrow morning.” 

* * *


	2. chapter two - her big ask after a nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has two important conversations about the past and, possibly, the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some new characters in this episode which I'm loving to write about them more each day. Also, we will see more about Lena's fears towards Ruby.
> 
> Enjoy.

_It was very early in the morning, the sun hasn’t rise yet so, the room, where two figures were sleeping, one of them calmly and the other very soundly, was still dark. The clock on the bedside table marked 4:27 in the morning, a Saturday morning that, according the weather report from the day before, should be cold and snowy._

_The two figures sleeping in the king sized bed were cuddling since the moment they laid down at 11:52 in the night. The one sleeping soundly serving as the big spoon as any other day, except on the other days she was sleeping calmly like the other one in her arms._

_The taller sleepy form, the big spoon, had her right arm circling the waist of the other one, that was sleeping on her back. At that same moment, 4:27 a.m., that arm tightened the hold on the other's waist even more, while she brought her nose closer to the other's neck. The shorter one started to wake up. She placed her hand above the other's hand on her waist and felt her skin as cold as an ice pack. It wasn’t because of the cold early morning because the fireplace was lit, so, she turned her hand to her right side and saw the beautiful creature sleeping there. She always looked like the most beautiful living creature in the entire universe even when she was having a very disturbing dream._

_She turned her entire body to the side and placed her left hand on the other's face to try to wake her up._

_“Sam?” She caressed her cheek and talked in a very low tune. “Babe, wake up.”_

_The taller lady started to do as said and opened her eyes slowly. She blinked twice before saying something. “Hi.”_

_“Hey. Were you having a nightmare?”_

_“I guess so.” Sam sighed. “I don’t really remember.”_

_“Whatever was happening there...” Lena kissed her forehead and hugged her tight. “It wasn’t real so, you don’t need to worry.”_

_Sam whispered 'I know' and closed her eyes again. They stayed like that, hugging with Lena caressing Sam's hair for a couple of minutes before the_ _Luthor_ _spoke again._

_“You seemed off yesterday when you came home from work. You said everything was okay and I didn’t want to push it but...” Lena sighed before continuing. “I want you to know that whatever happened, or is happening, I can talk to me. I'm always here for you.”_

_Sam nodded and kept silent._

_One of the best things about their relationship is that they talk about everything. The good things and the bad, whatever is bothering them, things they like and things they want. But sometimes both of them think to much before talking to the other. Both of them afraid to say something that can push the other away._

_That never happened... and never will._

_“I had another fight with Patricia.” Sam was playing with Lena's finger that where intertwined with hers._

_“About what?”_

_“The usual... My 'irresponsible self' as she likes to say, Ruby... You.”_

_“Me?” Sam nodded. “What about me?”_

_“She keeps saying that you’re going to leave me and when this happens she won’t welcome me and Ruby to her house because she doesn’t want to meet the fruit of my 'rebel_ _fase_ _'.”_

_“That’s bullshit.”_

_“I know. Can you believe that she still doesn’t believe I have a stable job and that I graduated? She still thinks I dropped off college.” They both laughed._

_“She’s missing the best part of your life.”_

_“She is...”_

_Lena stopped caressing Sam’s hair which made her moan in disapproval so, she looked up and saw the most beautiful green eyes staring at her and a shy smile on the lips._

_“What?”_

_“Nothing.”_

_Sam placed her head on the_ _Luthor's_ _shoulder and the room stayed quiet again._

_“I took longer to sleep this night because I was thinking about something."_

_“And what was that?”_

_“You know I only have you and Ruby in my life, since I can’t count with my mother.” Lena choose not to respond and waited for Sam to continue her thought. “I was think about naming you her legal guardian in case of something happening to me.”_

_That talk surprised Lena, what made her stay quiet._

_“Say something.”_

_“I... I'm her godmother already.”_

_“Yes, I know. But being her godmother gives you no rights on her. You can say no if you don’t want it.” Sam broke away of the hug and laid on her back._

_“Sam, it’s not that I don’t want it.” Lena sat on the bed. “I’m just trying to understand why you’re talking about this.” She took one of Sam's hands and made her look back at her._

_“It’s just that... Fighting with my mother again made me realize that, if something happens to me, Ruby will be alone in the world since the law won’t let she stays with you.”_

_“Nothing is going to happen to you.”_

_“You can’t be sure of that. I mean... I keep falling down the stairs.” Sam, that had her eyes on their hands, looked at Lena with a soft smile on her lips almost making she laugh._

_“Perhaps if I don’t agree with you, you can be more careful.”_

_Silence again._

_“So, what do you say? C'mon, you’re almost her other mother.”_

_“Let’s do this.”_

_“Really?” Sam asked and Lena only nodded. She opened the most beautiful smile Lena had ever seen before jumping on her, putting one leg on each side of her body, and kissing her entire face over and over._

_“Sam, stop.” Lena was laughing at her reaction and Sam did as she asked._

_Still on top of Lena, Sam caressed her face and stayed looking so deep into her shine green eyes._

_“Hey.” The taller brunette smiled and the other mirrored her expression. “I love you.”_

_Lena put one of her hands on the back of her neck and pulled her for a kiss. The kiss started slowly and soft with only their lips touching, until the_ _Luthor_ _opened her mouth to give Sam's tongue some space. They didn’t fight for control. They didn’t need it. They knew each other so well. They knew how to taste each other in every way they could imagine. They also knew that every kiss they shared, being them calm or rushed, would always show how much they loved each other._

_They could stay kissing each other forever..._

_'Mama' The sound came from the baby monitor near the bed._

_Sam separated their lips when she sensed Lena smile appearing on her face._

_“I'll get her.” Sam kissed Lena's cheek and jumped of bed to the other bedroom._

_“Sammy.” She was almost at their bedroom's door when Lena called her name. She turned around. “I love you too.”_

_Yes. They could stay kissing each other forever... If they didn’t have a wake 2 and a half years old to interrupt them._

_But they wouldn’t ever complaint about that because Ruby was and will always be the light of their lives._

* * *

That morning went the same as the morning before, the only difference was that Lena and Ruby didn’t that early but they did have pancakes for breakfast and Lena went to take Ruby to school. 

Arriving at L-Corp, Lena already had two meetings scheduled for that morning with two different potential partners for the company. 

It was almost 11 a.m. when she returned to her office. Eve was already standing outside the elevator waiting for her boss. 

“Miss Luthor, you received two calls from an Officer Maggie Sawyer of NCPD and AcreLee Chemicals sent that document you asked for. It’s on your desk.” Eve accompanied Lena to her office. 

“Thank you, Eve.” 

“And the iced tea you sent Hector to get.” The assistant put that on her desk. “You want anything from me?” 

“You’re a life saver.” Lena took a sip of the drink. “Could you return Officer Sawyer's call, please?” 

“Right away, Miss Luthor.” The blonde left the office and made what the CEO asked. 

_“You’re a very difficult person to find, you know.”_

“Sorry I didn’t answer you, I got stuck in a meeting.” 

_“No problem. But you haven’t called in a long time. I'm curious.”_

Lena sighed remembering the horror images she watched on the news the night before. “Uh, I don’t know if you remember or even if the officer assigned to the case before you showed you, but...” 

_“It’s about Samantha, right?”_

“Yes. Kind of...” 

_“What do you mean?”_

“I guess you’re at the docks yesterday when I called you.” 

_“Yes.”_

“Can we have lunch together at Noonan's today? I tell you there.” Lena sat at her desk and started reading the papers Eve gave her. 

_“Yes. 12:30 p.m. works for you?”_

“It’s perfect actually, since I've to be at CatCo building before 2 p.m.” 

_“Cat?”_

“No, Andrea.” 

_“Oh, Obsidian, I see. Lena, I've to go.”_ Judging by the background sound coming from Maggie’s call she must be at the station. _“Guess I'll see you later.”_

They said their goodbyes and hung up. 

Lena spent the rest of the morning lost in a stack of documents sent by potential new partners and reading and approving new contracts. 

She hated bureaucratic work. That’s why she always walked far away from the family business. Luthor Corp wasn’t for her, it was Lex's thing. She didn’t want to run a company and stay with her hands clean, the lab would always be her home. But then Sam disappeared and she brother became an insane murderer, so she decided to start her own business to keep her mind occupied when she wasn’t with Ruby and away from the lab. That why she would think less about the emptiness caused by Sam's absence and that would prevent her from going crazy. 

There was so much for her to do that she didn't notice the hours ticking by until Eve came into her office warning that it was almost time for lunch with Maggie. So she left the building and headed to the restaurant. 

When she arrived Maggie was already there waiting for her on a table closer to the big windows but in a more reserved place. 

“Should I call you officer or detective?” Lena asked already sitting in front of her. 

“Since we know each other for five years I'll let you call me Maggie.” Lena smiled. _Always the same cocky Maggie Sawyer._ She thought.

“Good to see you, Maggie. I didn't keep you waiting long, did I?” The waiter came to their table and headed Lena a menu. 

“No, I arrived not even 10 minutes ago.” She took a sip of a drink that was on the table that Lena thinks it’s juice. “But can we jump straight to the subject or I'll be late to meet Alex. We’re going to the docks.” 

“Right. Sure.” Lena made her order to the waiter that left, leaving the two of them alone. “Hm, Alex as in Alex Danvers, right?” 

“Yes. You never told me that you knew her.” 

“That’s because I don’t. Her sister interviewed me yesterday and she mentioned her, I was trying to remember from where I knew the name. I guess it was from you.” The CEO opened her purse and took her cellphone from there, leaving it on the table. “But... The subject.” 

“Okay, I'm all ears.” 

“So, the day the police found Sam's car on that road I went there as you know. You also know that the exactly place that they found the car was quite desert apart from some trees.” Maggie listened attentively to what Lena was talking about. 

A few days after the disappearance, Maggie was assigned to investigate the case. She worked at the FBI office in Metropolis until shortly after the case was filed. Her dream has always been to work as a city detective, that’s why she didn’t think twice when a job was offered to her at NCPD. Besides she was dying to work in the same city as the hero of the moment: Supergirl. 

“Yes?” 

“So, on that day, I saw something drawn on one of those trees, I showed to the officer in charge and he said that it wasn’t important because it was drawn on a tree relatively away from the car but I couldn’t keep that out of my mind so I took a photo. Did he wrote down on his report when you took over the case?” Maggie was already eating and Lena’s food arrived just in time, she was starving. 

“I don’t remember seeing any draw on those reports.” 

Lena sighed. 

“But what does this have to do with what happened at the docks last night?” 

“Okay. This might seem strange.” She unlocked the phone and started to looking for something in it. “But it’s the same symbol which appears at the end of the message left at the docks yesterday.” She showed Maggie the picture. 

“Well, that’s weird.” The latina took the phone from Lena’s hand to analyse closer. “What do you know about the symbol?” 

“Nothing.” Lena sighed again. “I did some research. I still search from time to time but never could find anything that came close to it.” 

“Can you send me the picture? I'll see if I can find anything.” 

“Sure.” Lena took the phone again and emailed her the picture. “Can you also don’t tell anything about this possible connection to your girlfriend, Supergirl or the D.E.O?” 

“D.E.O, what?” 

“Please, Lex Luthor's sister, remember? Your girlfriend working side by side with Supergirl gives away that she’s not FBI like you told me.” 

“I said the same thing when I discovered.” Maggie laughs. She waives at the waiter so he could hand her the bill. “Just don’t tell anyone.” 

“To whom would I tell?” 

“Fine.” She paid the bill and stood up to leave. “I have to go. I'll let you know if I can find anything and, please, call me when things get less crazy at L-Corp. We can hang out and I can introduce you to Alex and Gertrude.” 

“Gertrude?” 

“Our dog.” 

Lena smiled and got up too. “I’ll do.” 

“Good to see you again, Luthor.” 

“You too, Sawyer.” They exchanged a hug and Maggie left. 

* * *

After lunch, Lena went straight to CatCo building, where Obsidian was located, to talk with its CEO. 

Obsidian North, soon to be L-Corp's biggest partner in the new town, or that’s what Lena hopes, is a tech company based in Buenos Aires, Argentina and has a second headquarter in National City, where the CEO, Andrea Rojas, is living. Andrea has been Lena’s best friend since boarding school even though they haven't seen each other so often since school time but Lena hopes that will change now that they are living in the same city. 

Lena exited the elevator on the indicated floor, just one below CatCo's, and headed to her friends office only to wait a few minutes because her secretary was in a phone call. 

The floor was very bright with the walls painted in white. Actually, everything was white from the floor to the furniture and the staff uniform. It really looked like a tech company but from the future, like those you can see in a Sci-Fi movie or in some Black Mirror episodes. 

“How can I help you?” 

“I would like to see Ms. Rojas.” 

“Do you have an appointment?” The woman asked looking at the computer screen, perhaps searching her boss' schedule. 

“No, but you can tell her that Lena Luthor is here to see her that I'm sure she'll find time to talk to me.” 

The woman looked up and faced the hard posture of a powerful woman right in front of her and did as she was asked. 

“Ms. Rojas will see you now.” She got up and accompanied Lena to the office door. 

“Thank you.” The brunette gave her a last smile and entered the room. 

“Oh my God, Lena.” Andrea stood up to give her best friend a proper hug. “I was hoping you would call since we live in the same city now.” 

“I was planning to do that.” Lena hugged her back. “But things have been crazy since the moving and everything.” 

“Oh, I understand. I went through it when I moved too but I didn’t have a 8 years old with me. How’s Ruby?” The latina offered her a glass of water and invited her to sit on the couch. 

“She’s doing great. Getting smarter every day.” 

“I would expect anything else from that kid.” 

“Actually, I'm here because of her. I was hoping that you could do me a favor.” 

“Anything.” 

“I heard about a psychologist that uses Obsidian lenses to help people that went through trauma or is suffering from memory loss.” 

“Yes, Kelly Olsen. She works for me.” 

“Well. I heard that her technic is safer then hypnosis and I've been trying to make an appointment for Ruby with her since we arrived in National City, but it looks like her schedule is busy.” 

“Is something wrong with Ruby?” Andrea was confused, less then five minutes ago Lena had said that the girl was fine. 

“No.” Lena waited a minute to continue. “I mean... She has called me mother more often these past few months.” 

“And that’s problem?” 

“Yes. Don’t get me wrong, I would love nothing more than her calling me that way but I'm afraid that she might lose her connection with Sam.” 

“So you want to use the lenses to restore some memories from when she was younger.” 

“Yes.” Lena looked at Andrea with a fragile expression. She didn't need to wear a powerful mogul mask when she was with her friend. Andrea knows everything she's been through for the past five years. “Could you help me?” 

“Of course.” She touched Lena’s hand and went to her desk to make a phone call. “Can you ask Dr. Olsen to come to my office now? Thank you.” 

“Thank you, Andrea.” 

“That’s what friends are for?” The latina went back to sit on the couch close to Lena. 

“You'll be always more than just a friend to me, you know that.” They laughed at the thought of an old memory. 

“So, how are you?” 

Lena sighed and thought about how she could answer this question. “Tired... I've been like this for quite some time now.” 

“How long has it been?” 

“Five years last month.” Lena laid her head on the back of the couch and stared at the ceiling. “I’m so tired of waiting for answers and not be able to do anything.” 

“Lena...” Andrea came closer to her and held one of her hands, afraid of what her reaction would be to the next question. “Have you ever thought about the possibility that she might be, you know... dead?” 

The smaller brunette closed her eyes tight preventing some tears that formed from falling. Andrea squeezed her hand so she would know that she was right there with her, no matter what. 

“I try not to think about it, you know...” 

“Why?” 

“Because I have to be strong for Ruby and the only way I can do this is being hopeful that she might come home.” 

“I understand... It was always great to see you two together. You really loved her.” 

“I’ll never stop loving her.” 

“I’ve never seen such connection. Not even between us at that time.” 

“It was different with us. We’re kids, we had fun, we discovered together great things about relationships, sex and life. But it didn’t last long. It was wonderful but I'm glad it didn’t last... We weren’t right for each other. I met Sam, you met Russell. We were both happy... I mean, I was happy for some time.” 

“I agree with you.” Andrea lays her head at the back of the couch just like Lena but doesn’t leave her hand. 

They stayed quiet, in a comfortable silence, for some minutes. 

“Sometimes I think about that, about Sam not... you know. When Ruby is with my mother and I have two or three drinks before going to sleep.” 

Andrea didn’t say anything, knowing that her friend needed that space to just talk, put some things out. 

“Woah! Lillian Luthor taking care of her granddaughter... I can’t even allow myself to imagine this.” They both laughed. Andrea knew that Lillian hasn’t been the best mother any daughter could want. 

“She changed, you know. She’s more open to be a mother to me after Lex went to jail. She said she couldn’t stand losing another Luthor, her daughter this time.” 

“That’s good. I'm glad you became closer.” 

“Me too. She has been a great support for me. She likes Ruby, Ruby likes her.” Lena straightness her on the couch to look at her friend. “Enough talking about me. How are you? How is Russell? 

“I’m great. He's too. He flew to Buenos Aires today to deal with some thing and try to bring father here for a few days.” 

“Really? Tell me if he'll be able to convince the great Bernardo Rojas to leave Argentina.” 

Andrea laughed. Chat with the Luthor about family stuff always got good laughs. 

They heard a knock on the door and a woman entering the office. 

“Ms. Rojas, you wanted to see me?” 

“Yes, come here.” Kelly approached her boss and Lena got up to greet her properly. “I want you to meet a friend of mine. Lena Luthor.” 

The shook hands and Kelly said. “I’ve heard great things about you, Ms. Luthor.” 

“Lena, please. I've read great things about you and your work too.” 

“Okay. I'll let you two talk, I've a phone call to make.” Andrea said and left the office. 

Lena and Kelly started to talk about Kelly’s work with Obsidian. She explained how it worked and Lena told her about Sam, Ruby and why she wanted her help. 

They talked for almost half an hour and Kelly agreed to see Ruby on the next week. 

When Andrea came back to her office Kelly was leaving and Lena was only waiting for her to do the same. She wanted to stop by CatCo to say hi to Cat before getting Ruby at school. 

* * *

The first person Lena saw when she stepped out the elevator at CatCo was Kara Danvers. She’s was talking with a girl in front of a desk that she thinks it might be hers. 

“Kara!” 

The blonde turned and smiled when she saw her. “Lena, hi! What brings you to CatCo?” 

“I came to talk to Cat, actually. But I guess she’s not here since you two are here talking and she isn’t screaming because of it.” Kara laughed embarrassed. Lena thought it was cute, this girl looks like a puppy. 

“You’re not wrong though.” The blonde straightened her glasses. 

“You’re Lena Luthor.” The girl standing beside Kara was looking at her like she was an entity. 

“Oh, how rude. Lena, this is Nia Nal, our new reporter.” 

“Oh my God. It's so great to finally meet you, Ms. Luthor.” Nia took Lena’s hand and she was kind of shaking. Lena didn’t laughed because she didn’t want the girl to think she was making fun of her. 

“You can call me Lena. It’s nice to meet you too.” Lena gave her best smile. 

“I'm a huge fan of your style. I mean, the suits you dress sometimes. Magnificent!” Nia was talking so fast that Lena and Kara could barely keep up with her pace. 

“She’s dying to interview you about fashion.” Kara whispered to Lena. 

“Kara!” The girl became two shades of red. 

“Well, Nia. Send an email to my secretary and we'll find the best day for you, but only next month, please.” 

“Thank you so much, Ms...” Lena arched an eyebrow when Nia began to call her like that. “Lena.” 

“I better get going. I've somewhere else to be and Cat isn’t here anyway. Bye girls. Good to see you, Kara.” 

The girls said their goodbyes and Lena turned to leave. When she was close to the elevator she heard Nia saying that she was so different then what she looked on the interviews, that she was very kind and friendly. That made her smile. 

* * *

Later that night Alex Danvers went back to the D.E.O after spend the afternoon and part of the evening with Maggie investigating the attack at the docks. They didn’t have any other clue other then the possibility of the attacker being kryptonian, because of the use of Rao's name on the message. 

“Guess someone remembered to come back to work.” Kara was sitting closer to Brainy eating some donuts. 

“I was working, okay?” Alex sat near her sisters and took the donut of her hand hearing a protest coming from her. “What are you doing here anyway?” 

“I was bored.” 

At that moment one of D.E.O's alarms sounded causing everyone to be alert while Brainy checked the source. 

“Gunfire alert at the National City Bank.” 

“I’m on my way.” Kara barely finished the sentence and flew out the balcony. 

She took exactly 20 seconds to get to the source of the gunfire. When she got there the scene was almost like the docks from the night before. There were four bodies with masks on the faces and covered in blood. 

Supergirl spoke through the coms to her team at the D.E.O. 

“I'll need you guys here. There’s been another attack.” 

She said that while look at the symbol drawn in blood near the bodies. 

“Rao. Who could have done this?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't want to leave a comment but want to talk about the fic you can talk to me on twitter: @dscxlly


	3. chapter three - what would be the next chapter of their life together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone who is reading, I promise I saw the comments and I will dedicate myself to answer them all. I'm so happy that you're enjoying it. This is my most audacious story and receiving this feedback makes me feel more relaxed about what I'm doing and it's good to know when we're on the right track. So, if you have suggestions or think of a scene that you would like to see here and I have not yet written (or wrote and will come in the future) feel free to share.
> 
> Thank you again.

Maggie entered the D.E.O looking at everywhere as if she was running away from the police. She looked around and saw a few agents and Brainy doing something at the computers. 

“Hey, Dox.” She approached him stopping by at his side. 

“Officer Sawyer.” He answered her without looking away from what her was doing. 

“Where’s Alex?” 

“Answering a call with Supergirl and Dreamer. She'll be back in 10 minutes and 47 seconds, precisely.” Brainy kept his attention at his work for a few minutes before closing the windows and turning to face the woman. “You need my help.” 

“Yeah, kind of.” 

“It wasn’t a question. I can tell when someone needs my help.” 

“Okay. Robot, I forgot.” 

“I’m not a robot, Officer Sawyer.” He deactivated the image inducer and positioned his hands in the usual way. “I’m a 12th-level intellect from Coluan.” 

Maggie rolled her eyes smiling. She always found it funny how she could annoy Brainy every time she called him a robot. 

“Okay, I need your help.” She pulled a chair and sat beside him. “Have you found anything about the symbol left by the kryptonian or anything related to the picture I showed you?” 

“The picture is definitely related to the symbol but I couldn’t find anything from Krypton that might explain who this kryptonian is, if they're really from there or if they’re from another planet pretending to be kryptonian.” 

“Did Supergirl help you with information?” 

“Yes. We went to the Fortress but there was not any information that could help us.” 

Maggie placed her hand on her chin and started to think for a minute. “Or maybe they got abducted from another planet and turned kryptonian before they’re sent to Earth.” 

“But if that happened on Krypton should be in the archives.” 

“Not if Kara's family didn’t know.” 

“You’re correct. The archives are from the House of El point of view.” 

“What can you do with this new theory?” 

Brainy placed one hand on his forehead like he always does. “I need to go back to the Fortress.” 

“Calm down, robot.” She pulled his arm before he could move. “You need Kara for this.” 

“You’re correct.” 

“Just don’t tell Alex I asked you about this.” 

“’Don’t tell Alex' what?” That same moment Alex, Kara and Nia walked into the D.E.O. “Hey, babe.” The agent gave her girlfriend a quick peck on the lips. 

Brainy opened his mouth to speak but saw a mortal sight in Maggie’s eyes so he decided to stay quiet. “You need to learn how not to spoil surprises, Danvers.” 

“But what could you need from Brainy?” 

“Like I said: surprise. I actually came to take you to get breakfast with me since you ran away from bed before sunrise.” 

“Great. I'm starving. I'll just get a quick shower.” Alex kissed Maggie again and went running to the locker room. 

When Maggie turned to the other Super Friends, Brainy and Nia were nowhere to be seen but Kara was looking at her like she was a potstickers' tower. “What?” 

Kara left her own lost world to answer her. “Nothing. It’s just that I can’t help to stare at you two when you’re together. You make her so happy, Maggie.” 

Maggie just smiled at her sister-in-law. “She makes me feel the same way.” 

“Well. We’re having lunch together today, wanna come?” 

“So, you can stare at us again?” 

“Maggie...” They both started to laugh. 

“I wish I could but I've got things to deal at the station.” Actually, she needed to think about something to surprise her girlfriend since it was the only excuse she came with to not tell Alex about Lena's possible 'connection’ with the kryptonian. 

Alex had left the locker room ready to leave and took one of Maggie’s hand. 

“Fine. See you later, Sis.” 

* * *

That Saturday was Ruby's first appointment with Dr. Olsen. The week before, when Lena went to pick the girl at school, they went to get ice cream (again) so she could explain to Ruby what she was planning. 

_“So, baby. I scheduled an appointment for you next_ _week with a psychologist.”_

_“Am I seek?” Ruby looked at her with_ _a_ _scared expression on her face._

_“No, sweetie, you’re not sick.”_ _The had already finished their ice cream so Lena picked both of Ruby's hands to begin to explain. “_ _Remember that you told me once that you wish you could remember more of your mom?”_ _The girl nodded and Lena continued. “There’s_ _this_ _doctor,_ _she works_ _for_ _auntie Andrea, and she can help you to regain some memories using a cool game.”_

_“Like a video game?” The kid seemed less scared and more interested._

_“Yes, kind of._ _She’ll ask you some questions and ask you to tell her your favorite moments with your mom and then she’s_ _gonna help you see these moments using the game.”_

_“This sounds cool. I want to play.”_

So, now they’re in a waiting room, Lena kind of nervous and Ruby just fine drawing on her notebook. 

“Ruby Arias.” Kelly’s assistant says the girl's name and they both get up at the same time a patient leaves the room with the doctor. 

“Sweetie, this is Dr. Kelly Olsen.” Lena said to Ruby as Kelly approached then. 

“So, this beautiful girl right here is Ruby Arias?” The girl smiled at her but kept holding Lena's hand. She’s a little shy when it comes to meeting new people. 

“Babe,” Lena kneeled down to talk to her. “This first session needs to be you alone so the doctor can evaluate you without me interfering.” The girl nodded. She was a little scared to be with someone she doesn’t know but she knew it was for a good reason and she trusted her godmother. “You’re gonna be okay?” She nodded again and Lena gave her a kiss on the forehead. “Good girl.” 

Before letting Lena get up, Ruby gave her a bear hug and whispered in her ear. “I love you, auntie Lena.” 

The brunette hugged her back. “Me too, babe.” She gave her another kiss and got up. “I'll be right here waiting for you.” 

Kelly was already waiting at the door when Ruby went inside and Lena stayed at the other room. 

* * *

Kelly came into the room with Ruby and asked her to sit in a chair that was right in the middle while she picked up her notebook and tablet so she could start the session. 

“Is it going to hurt?” 

Ruby was sitting, as the doctor had asked, with her head down looking at her hands. 

"It won't hurt. But you may feel a little discomfort in your eyes until they adjust with the lens." Dr. Olsen pulled the chair closer to where the little girl was sitting. "Are you comfortable?" The little girl just nodded. "First, I'll explain what we're going to do before you put the lenses on." 

The doctor began to explain that, as soon as Ruby put on the lenses, she would ask her to describe her mother physically and the program would start adjusting the characteristics as the little girl spoke. 

They started with what was asked and when the program was fully adjusted, Kelly asked Ruby to share some of her memories with Samantha. They did not need to follow any chronological order, nor did they need to be exactly as they occurred. Ruby just needed to count the events as she remembered them so that Kelly could work the best way to restore some memories and preserve those that were still there. 

The little girl was in the middle of one of the memories. She told of a night that it was raining a lot in Metropolis and she was afraid to sleep alone, so her mother went to her room and promised to stay with her until the rain stopped or she was able to sleep and, if she woke up in the middle of the night, she could sleep with Sam in her and Lena’s bedroom. Ruby said that her mother lay in bed with her and began to tell a story about a family of puppies while running her hand through her daughter's hair. Kelly then asked if the two were alone at home that day, Ruby said yes and that Lena had traveled to settle something with her family. 

But after the answer Ruby was silent for a few minutes and, during that time, did not show that she would tell that story again. 

“Ruby, sweetie?” Kelly called for her but got no answer. Then she moved closer to the chair, which was now in a horizontal position, and called her again. 

"Can we stop?" Ruby spoke in a very low voice, as if she were ashamed or afraid. The doctor touched one of her hands and, watching her more closely, noticed that the girl's eyes were full of tears. She then took the tablet and disabled the simulation in order to remove the lenses. 

Kelly helped Ruby remove the lenses and sat next to the little girl until she was calmer to talk. 

“Are you okay?” The doctor spoke softly and Ruby nodded. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" 

“Are you going to tell my mo... aunt Lena about this?” 

“Only if you want me too.” She took the little girl's hand. "Ruby, honey, here we have a doctor and patient relationship, I can't tell your mother, in this case guardian, about what happens here, unless it's really necessary. Besides, I can be your friend here too, you can trust me and I will do everything I can to make your experience in this therapy 100% pleasant and comfortable for you." 

"Okay." She paused to take a breath and look for the best words. "When you asked about Aunt Lena in the middle of my memory, I realized that it was not my mother who was with me that day. It was Aunt Lena. When she finished telling that story I asked when my mother would come home and she just answered 'soon'. I think I was 6 years old." She stopped a little and looked at the hand that still held the doctor's. "I took a while because I was trying to remember something else, but I could only see her face and it didn't fit in with any of my memories." She closed her eyes and a dropped one single tear. “I can remember her, I know that she was there with us, I know what she looked like, her smell, how she would run her hands through my hair but I can’t fit her in my every day memories.” 

“Ruby, it’s okay. It’s only our first session. We can ask for Lena to come in the next one and she can tell you about some of her memories and from these we can recover yours and complete the missing ones.” 

Kelly paused and looked for the best way to tell Ruby that they would need to tell Lena what happened in the session so that she could help in the next one. 

“What if she doesn't want to? What if she never lets me call her mom again if she knows I can't remember my mom?” Ruby started to cry again just thinking about the possibility of this happening distancing their relationship. She had already lost one mother, she didn't want to lose the other either. 

“I don’t really know Lena but from what I could see in your relationship I can tell you that she loves you more than anything and that she would never let you go through this alone. This will only bring the two of you together. Trust me.” 

Ruby remained silent, pondering what she had just heard from the doctor. She might just be a child, but she was smart, much more than any child of her age. But in addition, the traumas she had to go through during the previous five years made her think twice before doing anything, whether before talking or acting, at school or at home. She was afraid of the loss. She did not experience any loss other than her mother, she even won other people in her life, like her grandmother, Lena's mother, but she was still afraid of losing someone she loved. The biggest fear of the little girl of only 8 years old was to lose the closeness that she had with Lena. Losing the chance of calling her a mother for good. 

“Can I be the one to tell her?” 

* * *

After the session, Lena talked a little with Kelly and they agreed to another session in the middle of the next week with the guardian this time. Then Lena and Ruby left and went to get lunch at Noonan’s. 

They sat in one of the tables closer to the big windows, that Lena was pretty sure that would become their usual table eventually, and asked for their meal. 

“So, you want to tell me about your morning with Dr. Olsen?” 

“It was nice, the game is cool but it’s a real game.” Ruby pouted, remembering that she couldn’t really play like a video game as she hoped. 

“What did you talk about?” 

“Mom, me and you.” The waiter came with their drinks, juice for the kid and sparkling water for the woman. 

“What about your mom?” 

“At first, she asked me to talk about her, how she looked like and how she was with me. Then she put that thing in my eyes and asked me to tell about my favorite memory with her.” 

“Did it hurt? I mean, the lenses?” 

“It was strange but didn’t hurt.” Ruby finished her juice before their lunch could arrive. One the road to the restaurant she was complaining about how thirsty she was. 

“Did you like?” Lena asked and Ruby only nodded. “Do you want to continue with the sessions?” 

“Yeah. I think I want it.” 

After that Ruby stayed silent looking throughout the big windows. Lena knew it was a new experience, seeing her mother after five years in a virtual reality that seemed so real, so she didn’t push the subject. Ruby would talk to her about this when she’s ready. She always does. 

From where Lena was sitting, she could see the front door of the restaurant. So, when a familiar entered accompanied by another woman with short red hair, she decided to go there and greet them. 

“Babe, I think I saw a friend. Stay here, okay? I'll be right back.” She got up and went there. 

“Kara Danvers.” The blonde had her back to Lena, looking for a place to sit. 

She turned around and the redhead followed her move. “Lena, hi.” They hugged. “It’s so good to see you.” 

“You too.” 

“This is my sister, Alex.” 

“The famous Alex Danvers.” Lena said and squeezed the other woman's hand. “It’s nice to finally meet you. 

“I could say the same.” Alex smiled at her. “The great software engineer, Lena Luthor. I read a lot about your projects.” 

“Really? What makes you so interested?” 

“I’m a bioengineer.” 

“That’s amazing. We need to talk sometime.” Lena looked back at her table to see if her kid was there. “You guys want to join me? I'm sitting on a table in the back.” 

“We don’t want to intrude.” Kara said. 

“Don’t be silly. I'm inviting.” 

So, they agreed and followed the Luthor to the table. 

When they got there, Ruby was looking down, probably trying her rubik's cube again, she didn’t go outside without it since Lena gave it to her and teach her how to solve the first layer. The other ones Ruby said she was going to figure it out herself. 

“Ruby, babe.” Lena sat on her side leaving the other two chairs across the table to the Danvers sisters. “These are Kara and Alex, they’re going to sit with us, okay?” 

The girl put the toy on the table and looked up. “Okay. Hi.” She smiled at them. 

“Hi.” Alex smiled back at Ruby and she and Kara sat. “She’s your daughter?” She asked. 

“My goddaughter, Ruby.” 

Only a few people new about her true relationship with Sam. Because all of the spotlight on her family, Lena decided to keep her life private, it’s been like that since her first graduation, before even meeting Sam. She didn’t know if Maggie had said anything to her girlfriend so she decided to remain doing exactly like she was used to. 

“Are you Kara Danvers?” Ruby asked looking at the blonde. 

“Yes. Do you know me?” 

“No, I heard aunt Lena talk about you with aunt Andrea.” Kara was surprised to hear that. But she was even more surprised with the question that came right after. “Are you going to date my mo... aunt?” 

Lena widened her eyes at the question and at the fact that Ruby almost called her 'mom' in front of these people. She hopes they haven't noticed. She wasn’t ready to answer some questions that might hurt both of them to outsiders. 

Kara stammered before she could answer so that gave time to Lena react first. “What, sweetie? No. Where did you heard that?” 

“Nowhere. I was just thinking... You haven’t dated anyone in a while.” Lena was confused. Ruby never showed any interest in her love life. She knew that her mother and her dated before Sam disappeared. The time that they three lived together it's a thing that Lena always makes sure to remember Ruby of because it’s the best time of her life. “A girl at school was talking about her mother dating someone that isn’t her father, so I thought you would do that too.” 

“Oh!” Lena looked at Kara apologizing for the situation the little put her in. “We’re not going to date, babe. She’s just a new friend. Remember on your first day of school here in National City, that I told you I was going to give an interview?” Ruby nodded. “She’s the reporter that interviewed me.” 

“Oh. I'm sorry for what I said then, Kara.” The blonde didn’t answer but gave a comfort smile to the girl. “I only asked because you seem nice.” 

“Well, thank you.” 

The waiter came to the table with Lena and Ruby's food so they excused themselves and went to the bathroom to wash their hands. The sisters ordered their meal and that was when Kara noticed that Alex was red, probably from preventing to start to laugh at the situation the little girl putted her sister in. 

Taking advantage of the fact that no one was near them, Alex said. “I told you that you should start dating women.” That time Kara was the one that became red. “I mean, Lucy was obviously into you.” 

Alex wasn’t sure that her sister could get redder than she already was but, even with her kryptonian biology, there she was. 

Kara didn't have time to answer before Lena and Ruby returned to the table so she was content to drink the whole glass of water in front of her. That included Alex's too. 

* * *

Lena had promised Ruby that they would go to the park after lunch so that’s where they are. They are sitting under a tree, Lena reading a book and Ruby taking turns between seeing a group of kids playing soccer and trying to decipher the next moves of the rubik’s cube. 

The girl seemed less sad since they left the restaurant. Lena hadn’t asked her about the session with Dr. Olsen again yet, trying to give her space. 

Being in that position with her almost-daughter made the Luthor remember about one of their afternoon's weekends in family at some park still in Boston. 

_It was a sunny but a little cold and beautiful day of autumn in Boston. Samantha had been worried all week because of her last final before graduation. Between going to classes, having to work part time and take care of Ruby, even with Lena helping her with the little girl, she hasn’t had much time to study._

_They had agreed to go to the park to have a picnic in family that Saturday but Sam was backing out to stay home all day studying while Lena was out with Ruby but the younger was able to convince her to go out with them. She noticed how much stressed her girlfriend was and told her that a day off would help her to concentrate better since her final would be only on Friday._

_It took Lena a lot of pouting and kissing to be able to convince Sam but now they’re out there, Lena sitting under a tree while Sam was running after a little almost-two years old girl who couldn’t even run properly yet._

_Lena was lost in her thoughts, think about how happy she was and how much she loved those girls when Sam laid her head on her lap and Ruby jumped on her back._

_“Mommy!” Ruby gave a kiss on her check. Every time the girl called her like that she would look at Sam to see if it bothered her and every time she had the biggest smile on her face so she did the same and pulled the girl to sit on her lap, closer to her mother’s head._

_“Hey, babe.” She covered the little girl’s face with kisses making her laugh. “You tired your mother, uh?”_

_“She did.” Sam had her eyes closed. “I might need some kisses too.”_

_Lena did as she asked but it was a small kiss on her forehead._

_“I think I'll need more than this.”_

_The younger just smiled and kissed her forehead again, then both her eyes, her nose and, lastly, a quick peck on her lips. “Better?”_

_“Much.” Sam sighed and smiled with her eyes still closed ._

_They stayed like that for a while. Ruby had left Lena's lap and was taking a nap lying on top of her mother. Sam had her eyes still closed, enjoying Lena’s fingers caressing her scalp._

_“She’s going to be an active kid.”_

_“Just like you in high school.”_

_Sam opened her eyes. “Do you think she’s gonna play soccer too.”_

_“Yep.” She closed her eyes again._

_It was a silent afternoon for a park that would’ve been crowded with people on weekends but Boston College was playing on that day so only a few people were there._

_They were enjoying the silent around them and the sound of the birds and the lake when Sam's phone rang. She opened her eyes to look at the screen and Lena saw that was from an unknown number._

_“I need to take this.” Sam started to get up but remembered that her daughter was on top of her. “Can you?”_

_Lena took Ruby from her and Sam ran to a tree across them to answer. That made her worry because Sam had never done that before. They had no secrets between the two of them._

_While Sam answered that call, she wondered who it might be and why Sam was hiding from her as if Lena herself didn’t have secrets of her own._

_The call lasted less than five minutes and Sam came back with an undecipherable expression on her face which made Lena worry even more. She sat beside Lena and let out the breath she was holding before she began to speak._

_“So, do you remember that lecture Dr. Palmer gave at Harvard a few months ago?”_

_“ Of course I do, I will never forgive my statistics teacher for making me miss the talk of one of today's greatest minds. ”_

_“You’re such a nerd. And for the record, you are today’s greatest mind. ”_

_“Charmer.”_

_Sam blew her a kiss. “So, one of my teachers told me that he was going to open an internship position early next year and she directed me to fill that vacancy. I made a few interviews with one of his assistants but now he called me himself to say that I was selected for the internship.”_

_“Oh my God. Sam, that’s amazing.”_

_“I know.”_

_Lena was so happy for this accomplishment, almost two years before she didn’t even think she was going to finish college because of Ruby, that she didn't even think about the fact that Sam had hidden it from her for a few months. In fact, the news relieved her that she felt guilty about hiding something from Sam as well._

_She placed one hand on Sam's face to make her look at her. “I’m so proud of you, babe.” Lena closed the distance between their lips in a quick kiss._

_“Lena.” Sam looked down to her hands when they broke the kiss. “That means I'm going to live in Metropolis. What are we going to do?”_

_“What you want us to do?” Lena hold her hand for her to know that she was there for whatever she might decide._

_“I don’t know.” Sam was afraid to look at her girlfriend so she kept looking at their clasped hands. “I want to be with you but I don’t know if it would be fair to you if I asked you to go with me. ”_

_“Sam.” Lena put her hand on her lover's chin forcing her to look back at her. “Do you want me to go?”_

_“Of course I want, Lena.” Sam opened her eyes and Lena could see that there were a few tears there waiting to fall. “That’s the only thing I’ll ever want, for us to be together.”_

_“Well, I have something to tell you then.”_

_Sam looked at her confused._

_“I received a job offer from S.T.A.R Labs in Metropolis a few weeks ago, I was thinking about not accepting because I didn’t want to leave both of you. I knew you're going to encourage me to accept but you guys are my family and my place is wherever you are. ” Sam was surprised to hear that. Back to when they weren’t dating yet, Lena always talking about working at S.T.A.R Labs or even at her family’s labs in Metropolis. Of course, the second was the very last option for her._

_“So, you’re going with me?”_

_“’Course I am, dummy.” Lena smiled and Sam did the same along with a relieved sigh. “I would go anywhere with you, with or without the job of...”_

_Sam didn't wait for Lena to finish speaking before going towards her and sealing their lips together. “God, I love you so much.”_

_“Me or God?”_

_“You.” Sam caressed Lena's cheek and kissed her once more. “It will always be you.”_

“Mom.” 

Lena really zoned out thinking about Samantha, like she always does. They were supposed to live a lifetime together, watch Ruby grow up and cry together when she leaves them to go to college, to have more kids, travel around the world only the two of them after retirement... grow old together. 

“Mom.” Ruby called her again, no really caring about calling her like that and hoping that she would answer this time. 

“Yes?” Lena chose not to scold the little girl for calling her that, she was tired of seeing the sad expression on the girl's face whenever she did that. And the girl smiled when Lena accepted the title. 

“I think I want to join the soccer team and the math club.” The girl dropped the cube on the large towel they spread on the floor and went to sit next to Lena. 

“Math? I thought you liked chemistry better.” 

“I like both but I think I’m better in math.” 

“I see... Your mother would be so proud.” 

“Are you?” 

“Of course I am proud of you, sweetie.” Lena motioned for Ruby to sit on her lap. “I’ve always been the best of both of us.” She kisses her forehead and the little girl cringes in her hug. “I noticed you a little sad since we left Obsidian’s building. Is it about the session?” 

The girl nodded and sighed before speaking. “It was good. I got to see and talk about mom, but...” 

Lena didn’t say anything just stroked her hair and gave her room to speak again when she was ready. 

“I don’t remember much about her.” 

Ruby didn't need to say anything else for Lena to realize that this was why Kelly Olsen had invited her to participate in the next session. She also didn't ask, if Ruby wanted to, she would go into more detail. In addition, she had already realized that the more space she gave the little girl to talk to her only when she was comfortable the faster these conversations would happen. 

It always struck Lena with a certain force to know that Ruby did not have enough time to meet and live with Samantha. That was always Sam's biggest fear. Every time she got calls from her mother, Patricia, every time those calls resulted in fights and the older woman called her irresponsible. She always said that the consequences of her daughter's irresponsibility would take her into the hole and Ruby would go along. She was also afraid that her relationship with Ruby would be similar to hers with Patricia, even if it was a small detail. She wanted to be for Ruby the mother Patricia never was for her. The best mom in the world or the best mom she could be. 

No one would believe it if Lena said that her ex-mother-in-law died of disgust for herself. That she regretted all the things she said and every time she pushed her daughter and granddaughter away. Lena felt sorry for her. She could not see what her daughter became shortly after finishing college. Well, Patricia never believed that Sam finished college in the first place. She always said that Sam took advantage of the money from the rich girl who was her best friend and dropped out of college. If only she knew that Sam was the best in the class even though she had to work part time and take care of her daughter. Of course Lena helped in some way. They would spend nights awake studying together. 

But all the things Samantha accomplished in her life, she did by herself. And Ruby would be just like her. Lena will make sure of that. 

“Well, I will be with you next week and I’m gonna tell everything you want to know, everything little things we experienced together. Okay?” 

Ruby lifted her head that was against Lena's neck and hugged her, whispering in her ear.: “Thank you, mom.” 

And once again Lena didn't correct her. She won't do that anymore. 

* * *

A few nights later, NCPD received a call denouncing a fight between two rival gangs that was happening on the edge of the city. Maggie, who was returning home with Alex, answered the call and said she would check and call for backup if necessary. Alex went with her, already leaving Supergirl on hold if need be. Kara insisted she should go too, but her sister-in-law convinced her it was just routine work by the local police. 

By the time they reached the scene the damage was already done. All members of both gangs were lying on the floor, scattered all over the place. But unlike the other two times, they didn't look dead, just unconscious. 

They looked around and saw the same symbol marked on their clothing with blood. But it wasn't the blood of any of them. 

In one of the darkest corners, near the cliff overlooking the sea, was a shape that looked human. It couldn't be sure because of the distance and the darkness. But the shape seemed to look at the cliff and wore a cape that moved more and more due to the cold wind surrounding it. 

“I’m glad you are here.” A thick voice echoed to the ears of both women. 

“Who are you?” Alex was the first one to talk. 

“You can call me Reign. I want to send a message to Supergirl and you...” It flew at extraordinary speed, almost as fast as Krypton's last daughter. It grabbed the D.E.O agent by the throat until they stopped near a stone wall. “I have been watching you.” 

Maggie had the gun now aimed at where her girlfriend and this mysterious person were. She could do nothing but feel a surge of terror. But she took that time to observe. The woman. Yes, now that moonlight could illuminate the place, she could see that it was a woman behind that dark suit and mask. She didn't seem to want to attack them, just send a message. If she wanted to kill them, they would be dead by now. 

“Tell Supergirl to stay out of my path.” The woman was holding Alex by the neck with her left hand while her right hand traced the way of her face with one fingernail. “And I will be good enough to spare her life.” She spoke the last sentence in her ear so that only Alex could hear and flew a little higher and released the agent from a distance that would not kill her but leave a few scratches so she would not forget to give the message. 

Then she flew off, leaving the two women with only a sense of terror that neither of them had felt before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts.


	4. chapter four - together against the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay but I brought a new character in this chapter ;)

“Miss Luthor? Mrs. Luthor is here to see you.” 

To say that Lena was not surprised by her secretary's announcement would be a lie. But what would Lillian be doing in National City and without telling her that she was coming? 

Lena stood up anyway and went to the door to greet her mother properly when she opened it. 

“Mother.” She gave Lillian a shy hug. It was still strange to her this new form of treatment among them. Even after three years Lena is still getting used to see Lillian not being mean to her. Not that she misses that part of her life. “What are you doing here?” 

“Is that a way of treating your mother that you haven't seen in over two months?” Lillian served herself with a glass of water and sat on the couch. 

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Lena closed the door and went back to sit on her desk where she was signing a few documents before Eve interrupted her. “It’s that you didn’t tell me you’re coming to visit. The guest room of the apartment is still a mess.” 

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll stay in a hotel. But, to answer your question, I was missing my granddaughter and so I thought about making her a surprise.” 

Lena smiled when her mother said that. Even with the strangeness, it was one of the best things in the world seeing that Lillian had changed with her and with Ruby. Still, she would give up her life to see how Lillian would be with Samantha if she was with them. 

“She’s going to love it. But you know that she isn’t your granddaughter, right?” 

“Shut up.” Even Lillian was tired to see Lena saying things like this but she stopped replying and just started telling her to shut up so she could stop talking so much nonsense. “How is she, by the way? How are you?” 

“It’s hard to say how she is, really. She’s keeping things to herself since after her first session with Dr. Olsen and I thought of giving her space. I don’t know if she’s mad at me, at her mother or the universe, of if she’s just adapting to this new reality.” She sighed and the other woman got up from the couch to sit in a chair in front of Lena’s desk. “It least she isn’t shutting me out and she’s doing great at school. She joined the math club and is about to join the soccer team too.” 

“I know, she told me that the last time we talked. What about you?” 

“I’m doing well although my mind is playing tricks on me.” 

“How so?” 

“Everything keeps reminding me of Sam. It’s like I can feel that she’s getting closer to us somehow. I don’t know. I just... I wish I knew what really happened to her so that I can move on or drown myself for good.” 

“Lena...” Lillian placed a hand on top of her daughter’s and forced her to look at her. “Don’t say that. You have so much to accomplish yet with L-Corp. Samantha wouldn’t want you doing that to yourself.” 

“You know nothing about her. We couldn’t even stand in the same room.” 

“You’re right. I wasn’t the best person to you, her and Ruby and I am sorry for that. I get now what I was losing leaving you aside and focusing only on the son who destroyed the image of our family. And yes, I know nothing about Samantha, but I do know that she loved you the same way that you still love her and if you were her, you wouldn’t want her failing to live life itself.” 

“You don’t understand.” Lena stood up and went to the balcony, Lillian followed her. She could see Supergirl flying at a certain distance carrying someone, maybe Alex Danvers. “She is my life.” 

“I do understand.” 

Lena said nothing only looked at her adopted mother with a confused expression in her face. Lillian stayed looking at the landscape when she started talking. 

“You know I kept distance from you since you’re little because of your father, because he cheated on me with your mother. I knew that it wasn’t your fault what he did and, after he died, our relationship became worse because you reminded me of him and what he did to me a lot and the only thing I wanted was to hate him even though he was the love of my life.” Lillian paused to catch a breath and continued. “I know that this doesn’t even get close to you story with Samantha but I know what is to love someone so much that their absence in our life make us break in tiny million pieces.” 

Lena saw that Lillian let out a tear but thought it was best not to say anything and give the older woman time to recover. Eventually, she spoke again to break the heavy atmosphere that had settled. 

“I didn’t know you had that in you.” 

“As a matter of fact, I don’t. The Luthor women can’t show their emotions to anyone.” 

When Lillian looked back at Lena, she squeezed her hand softly. “I’m glad you showed your emotions to me.” The older Luthor gave a small smile and they stayed silent again until Lena spoke first. “We’re not going to hug, right? Because that would be beyond awkward.” 

“I don’t do hugs.” They laughed. “But I brought you something.” Lillian walked back inside the office and went to get something in her purse. 

“A gift?” 

“It’s not a gift. I found this when I was cleaning my office.” She handed Lena a framed picture. 

Lena's eyes filled with tears when she looked at the image. It was a picture of her and Samantha lying on her bed from when they’re still living in Boston. Lena had her head closer to Sam's shoulder while the other took the picture. Sam was looking right to the camera and had the biggest smile on her face, Lena had a small, almost shy smile, and wasn’t looking at the camera, she was looking at her friend. Yes, friend. They weren’t together yet when the picture was taken. In fact, it was on the day that marked exactly 6 months since they had met. Lena was already in love with Sam at that time but she couldn’t confess her feelings yet because she was afraid of losing their friendship and, besides that, Sam was dealing with some stuff. Between the pregnancy, college, work and the relationship with her mother, Lena wasn't going to fill Sam's head with more. The least she could do was to be the best friend Sam could have. 

Lena wiped the tear away before she could fall and cleared her throat before speaking. “Where did you find it?” 

“I was cleaning the office and it fell from one of the old books you had there.” The younger woman hadn’t seen this one in a while, it wasn’t even framed when she last saw it. “It’s a beautiful photo.” 

“Yes. It’s one of my favorites.” She remembered exactly what happened that day with all the details. It was one of many happy memories she had after meeting her and one of the first ones. “Want to know what happened on this day?” 

“I’m not used to this kind of conversation but sure.” Lillian refilled the glass with water and sat on the couch because with Lena emotional like that she had the feeling that the story would be long.” 

_It was another cold evening in Boston. They had spent the entire day, well almost because Sam had Sunday morning shifts in the book store she worked two times for month and that day was one of those, binge-watching one more season of The X-Files. Sam watched one or two episodes before falling asleep on Lena's king sized be. The younger didn’t mind because her friend needed to schedule her sleep on the weekends and she wasn’t able to do that in the university accommodation where she lived because it wasn’t very comfortable for a pregnant woman and also mostly because of her messy and loud roommate._

_Lena had ordered their food from the veggie restaurant on her neighborhood while Sam was taking a shower. Her friend didn’t like to eat that health food but Lena insisted that she needed to take care of herself because of the baby._

_The TV was on in some kind of SportsCenter report that Lena wasn’t really paying attention on when Sam left the bathroom and lay on the bed wearing one of Lena's bathrobes that at that time was already hers._

_“When are we going to watch a football game in Foxborough?”_

_Lena looked at the TV and saw that it was showing the highlights of the local NFL team game. “You know that I know nothing about football, right? And you hate the Patriots.”_

_“I can teach you the basics and we can always cheer for the other team. My favorite team is playing there next month.”_

_“ Is it safe for you to be in a stadium 6 months pregnant?”_

_“Perfectly safe.”_

_“Oh.” They hear the intercom ring and Lena gets up to answer it. “It must be the food. Get change and I'll bring it so that we can eat here watching another episode.”_

_Sam get up too and goes to the bedroom that is almost one third of her clothes or 'her' bedroom._

_They ate in silence watching one episode where Agent Mulder relive several times the same day trying to prevent a bank robbery that always ended with an explosion while trying to figure out what he must do to undo that looping._

_“Have you ever experienced an episode similar to a Groundhog Day?” Samantha asked._

_“No, have you?”_

_“I had a dream like this once. I don’t believe that things like this can actually happen.”_

_“We live in a world where aliens come to our planet and become superheroes. I think anything can happen.”_

_“You might be right.” Sam looks at Lena and see a small smile on her face while she looks at the TV. “You always are.”_

_“That’s true.”_

_They laugh when Sam slaps softly her friend's arm. “Thanks for letting me spend another weekend her, for the shower and stuff.”_

_“You don’t need to thank me.”_

_It’s been a few weeks since Lena started thinking about these weekends with Sam. Actually, she started to look forward for the weekend not only because it was college free days but also because she would spend two days in a roll with her best friend. Always, when it was almost time for Sam to go back to her accommodation, she would thank Lena for letting her stay and sometimes she would even apologize for taking advantage of the hospitality. What Samantha didn’t know is that this time of the week was the worst for Lena because she didn’t want her to leave at all._

_So, Lena decided to do something about it._

_“Sam, I was thinking…” Lena took both their plates and placed it on the furniture that was near the TV. “Why don't you move here?”_

_“What?”_

_“I mean… This place is huge for me to live her alone and you don’t live in an ideal place for a pregnant woman...”_

_“Lena…”_

_“You already have your own room and you have clothes there too.”_

_“I think I'm already taking enough advantage of you.”_

_“You are not. I can’t let my best friend live in a place like that when I can offer somewhere comfortable and with a roommate that isn’t a pain in your ass.”_

_Sam smiled. After so many bad things that happened to her after she got pregnant like the guy vanishing as if he never existed and the relationship with her mother, she was so happy to have met Lena and to continue having her in her life._

_“Who said you’re not a pain in my ass?” This time Lena was the one to slap Sam's arm. "But you’re a pain in the ass I'm happy to have.” Sam knelt on the bed and pulled Lena into a tight hug. “I don't know what I did to deserve you in my life.”_

_“Nothing extraordinary.” Lena whispered in her ear. “You were just yourself.”_

_They held each other for a few minutes and then lay on the bed side by side. Sam took Lena's cell phone that was closer and asked her to look at the camera… but she didn’t. She would rather look at the most beautiful smile beside her._

Lena was crying when she finished the story. She looked at her stepmother and she was looking at her with a concerned face. 

“I know what you’re going to say. I'm starting therapy next week with Ruby.” 

“You’re five years late.” Lillian took her purse and got up. “I have some things to deal with while I'm in the city. And, speaking of Ruby, can I pick her up from school? 

“Yes. I'll call there and say that you’re going. Have dinner with us?” 

“Sure.” Lillian was already at the door when she said it. 

* * *

Kara hadn't gone to the D.E.O the entire morning, it appears that all the criminals decided to take a break or were afraid of that new punisher. She spent her morning correcting some interviews she had done before handing it to Cat and listening to Nia's ideas about her interview with Lena over some food with the newest reporter. 

After lunch she decided to stop by the D.E.O to talk to her sister whom she hadn’t seen since the day before. When she arrived there calling for Alex, Brainy told her the she was in the training room. 

Since the appearance of this new alien, who claimed to bring justice to National City on Rao's behalf, Alex had spent most of the morning in the training room, alone or with some agents and new recruits. Kara didn't quite understand why she was doing this since Supergirl was literally in the D.E.O every day. 

When the blonde entered the training room, she chose not to announce herself and spent a few minutes watching her sister. Alex was alone this time and, by the pace of her heartbeat, she had been there for a long time. 

One of the things she loves the most about her sister is that she’s willing to do everything for her wellbeing and so that she can feel comfortable living in another planet with another family. She has been doing this since the beginning… Well, since they stopped fighting when they were teenagers and started to understand the other’s needs. Alex Danvers is the best sister anyone would want. 

Kara had been watching her sister for a full 10 minutes and she didn't seem to be aware of her presence in the room. She was all sweat punching a sandbag like it was a bad guy and she didn't look tired at all. The more she punched the more determined to continue punching she became. 

“I guess this punch bag was very mean to you.” Kara was at the top of the stairs preparing to go down. 

“Oh. Hey, Kar.” Alex said without looking at her and without stopping her movements either. 

“You were so focused. What happened?" 

“Nothing. We just need to be prepared.” 

“Prepared for what?” Kara walked over to Alex and held the sandbag so she could pay attention to her. Alex just sighed and didn’t answer to her. “We didn’t have any calls to answer today so, how long have you been here training?” 

“I don’t know. What time is it?” 

“Almost 3p.m.” 

“Three hours then, I guess.” Alex walked away and went to one of the benches to get a towel and drink some water. 

“Alex talk to me.” Kara followed her. “I went to your apartment last night so we could eat pizza and watch a movie together but you weren’t there. I tried to call but you didn’t answer so I thought you were just having fun with your girlfriend. You didn’t call me today and now you’re training as if the lives of all people in the planet depended on it.” 

_Not everyone’s lives, yours._ Alex thought. She didn’t say anything to Kara yet about Reign's message. She knew she needed to but she also knew that if Kara became aware of what the alien did to her the night before he would hunt her and, even though Alex didn't want to admit it, she was terrified of what would happen if Kara did that. Alex knows that her sister is the most powerful being of the planet but that doesn’t make her feel any better every time a new threat comes to National City and this new one, Reign, makes her shiver just thinking about the name. 

“Alex.” Kara placed her hand over her sister's and looked her in the eyes pleadingly. “Please.” 

“Kar…” When Alex was about to start talking the gunfire alarm echoed through the D.E.O. The hero ran with all her speed to where Brainy was and Alex did the same but with her normal and human speed. 

“Gunfire alert at W Cordova St.” Brainy started typing looking for more information. “It looks like it's coming from L-Corp headquarters.” 

“L-Corp. Lena.” 

“Go.” Alex was already behind Kara. “We’ll take it from here. Tell us if you need backup.” 

Kara just nodded and flew off the balcony. 

* * *

Supergirl went straight to the parking lot of L-Corp and when she arrived that there was no sign of shooters. Everything was very quiet, actually. 

She surveyed the perimeter using her x-ray vision and, near one of the elevators, there were four shapes lying on the floor. All four looked lifeless. Next to them, there was also one more shape, it was standing and seemed to carry another. 

_Must be Lena._ She thought. 

She couldn't let Lena be taken, by anyone. So, she left the place where she was and appeared to whoever was in the parking lot. Kara looked around and saw that the four shapes that were lying on the floor were covered in blood, he also saw that there were weapons scattered around them and one, who had the gun in his hand, had a broken arm. They were all really dead. It looked like the shape that was carrying Lena had come before her to prevent some kind of attack but the blonde could be wrong and she wouldn't leave Lena in the hands of luck... Or this one. 

“Leave Lena alone.” 

Whoever was carrying the CEO turned around so Supergirl could see them. 

Calmly, as if they hadn't been caught, they placed Lena, who was unconscious and with a small cut on her head, lying on the floor then they quickly flew over to the hero and, just as they had done with Alex the night before, grabbed her by the neck and pinned her between her body and one of the building's supporting pillars. 

“I realize that my message has not been delivered.” Yes, it's that alien. And the grip of her hand on the heroine's neck was so strong that she couldn't speak to ask what message she was talking about. “So, I guess that agent didn’t do as I commanded. Ok, then. I’ll say it myself.” Reign pulled Supergirl off the wall where she was holding her and flew out of the parking lot. 

“Stay. Out. Of. My. Way.” She spoke slowly to make sure the hero would understand every word that came out of her mouth as she flew to the clouds. When she got to the height she wanted, Reign stopped for a few minutes to look at the blonde in front of her. She smiled wryly and winked at her before flinging her back to the ground. 

Reign disappeared through the clouds. Supergirl tried to keep her balance to get back on top and go after the alien but she had been thrown so hard, a force even bigger than hers, that she was only able to control her own fall when she was near the L-Corp roof. Also, Kara couldn't chase Reign at the moment as Lena was still unconscious in the L-Corp parking lot and should be taken to a hospital. The hero didn't think twice, went back to pick up Lena and took her to the D.E.O. Her sister was also a doctor after all and she still needed to ask Alex about that message the alien was talking about. 

* * *

Shortly after Supergirl flew out of the D.E.O. Maggie arrived. Alex had called her to let her know about the shots, she said that an L-Corp employee called the emergency and another team went to the scene. Knowing her sister-in-law as Maggie knew, she knew that, depending on the state Lena was in when she arrived at L-Corp, she would take the CEO to D.E.O to be examined by her sister. Maggie would need to be present at the moment to calm Alex down because she has known Lena for a long time and knows that she would not pose any risk to the secret organization despite being a Luthor. 

Alex had nothing against the Luthor family, other than Lex. She knew that the only remaining members, Lena and Lillian, were not like the genocidal criminal who had been behind bars for 3 years but she had an unusual protective sense towards her sister and, for her, any outsider who passed through the doors of the D.E.O would offer some kind of risk. 

“Do you know anything about Ruby?” Alex looked confused at her girlfriend. “Lena’s daughter. It's past time for her to leave school. She was not with Lena, according to the information the employee gave us.” 

“I thought she was Lena’s goddaughter.” 

“Long story.” Maggie turned to Brainy. “Robot, can you hack something to know what school she goes to?” 

“Not a robot, Officer Sawyer.” He rolled his eyes. “And I’m not a hacker either.” 

When Maggie was about to answer Supergirl arrived flying and calling for Alex and headed towards the D.E.O's infirmary. The two followed her and when they got there, they saw that she had put Lena Luthor lying on one of the beds. She seemed to be regaining consciousness. 

“Alex, can you check her, please?” The agent watched Lena for a few seconds and saw that she had a small cut on her head. 

“Supergirl, you need to stop bringing civilians here.” She went closer to the bed and started examining her. 

“It only happened two times and they were unconscious.” 

They were silent as Alex examined Lena and little by little, she started to become more alert. 

“Supergirl? Where am I?” 

“Miss Luthor, you’re at the D.E.O. You’re attacked at your building and I brought you here to see if you’re okay. It seems like you hit your head.” 

“Oh, ok.” 

“Can you talk about what happened?” Alex needed Lena to talk a little to prevent her from sleeping because she needed to do some tests and see if she had a concussion. 

“I decided to leave L-Corp earlier today to meet my mother and Ruby but when I arrived at the parking lot, I realized that I had forgotten some documents that I needed to take home.” She paused for Alex to check her breathing. “When I was coming back to the elevator four armed men came out of nowhere say that I was a traitor to the cause, that I didn’t deserve to be called a Luthor and that they were doing this for Lex.” 

“So, that alien wasn’t with them?” Supergirl asked. 

“Wait, Reign was there?” Maggie, who until then had not been noticed by Lena, asked. 

Alex opened her eyes wide for her girlfriend and the movement was noticed by the hero. Maggie didn't know that Alex hadn't told her sister about their meeting with the alien the night before. 

“How can you know her name?” 

Both Alex and Maggie stayed silent while Supergirl and Lena looked at them. Kara at her sister and Lena at her friend. 

“We’re here to hear what Lena has to say about the attack.” Maggie tried to talk it out. 

“Ok, but we’re going back to this.” 

Supergirl saw when Alex sighed and the three turned their attention to the woman sitting in front of them. 

“Ok, going back. I didn’t have time to answer them before this Reign appeared…” 

Lena continued the story and they didn't notice when Brainy was approaching the infirmary, probably to say that he couldn't find out the child's whereabouts. Being from the future, sometimes he needed to hear kinds of information to make sure that nothing could interfere in his friends’ timeline. So, when he heard the name 'Reign' he decided to stay there quiet to hear what they had to say about the alien. 

When he came to the present, he run thousands of calculations about the appearance of the worldkiller. The books from the 31th century refers to that time as the Dark Age where nothing written could be considered authentic because no one was really there to be able to tell the story. 

Actually, he thought, there’s one person from his time that could help them and he needs to send them a message. So, Brainy decides to stop listening to their conversation and goes to his ship, which is guarded and camouflaged somewhere in the D.E.O, do what needs to be done to help save the present and, consequently, the future. According to his calculations, of course. 

“… and when she showed herself one of the guys grabbed me and made me hostage with a gun pointed at my head. He started to say the same thing they said to me before, that’s when she said that she was there to make justice and those who wanted to hurt and kill innocent people have to die. She said other things too but I can’t really remember because I was terrified, then she started to talk in another language and that started to irritate them. That's when I heard him pull the trigger, after that some things happened quickly and I can't remember, that must have been the moment I hit my head.” 

“She killed them.” Supergirl said. The three then turned their attention to the hero. “When I got there their corpses where on were on the ground and Reign had Lena in her arms. There was blood everywhere and one of the guys had a broken arm. It must be the one that was taking Lena hostage.” 

“Lena, you don’t have a concussion but you still need to take it easy for the next few days.” Alex finished dressing the wound on Lena's head. “I’ll ask Agent Dox to get the images from security cameras in the parking lot.” She was going to leave the infirmary but Kara stopped her and whispered _not yet._

“What about Ruby, Lena?” Maggie asked. 

“She’s with my mother. She arrived in National City this morning and would pick up Ruby from school.” The NCPD officer she sighed with relief when she heard that. She always had a feeling of protection for the little girl, perhaps because she felt guilty for never finding any clue about her mother's whereabouts when she worked on the case. 

“Ok, now we’re going to Brainy because he said he found something about the symbol and you…” She pointed to Maggie. “… and you.” And to Alex. “I guess you have some things to tell me.” 

The hero led them to the conference room with Lena walking by her side. Alex and Maggie walked just behind them. Halfway there Maggie took one of Alex's hands in support of what was to come next and intertwined their fingers. She even whispered an apology for interfering in the conversation she was having with Kara about the meeting with Reign. 

When they got there Brainy was already waiting for them in the room sitting at the end of the table and with his hands positioned in a triangle, as he always does. 

“So, let’s talk Reign.” He started and Kara looked at him indignantly. How did everyone know the new villain's identity and no one had told her? Brainy felt the hero's gaze on him and completed. “Yes, as a being from the future, I can confirm that her name is Reign.” 

“What do you know about her symbol?” Lena was the one who asked looking at Maggie after the question. 

“Why the symbol?” Alex saw Lena’s look to her girlfriend and the intrigued her. “What do you know about it?” She asked Maggie. 

“It has something to do with the disappearance of Ruby's mother.” She answered. 

“And why you didn’t tell us the first time she left the symbol as a message?” This time it was Kara who asked. 

“Because she didn’t know.” All eyes turned to Lena. “She worked on the case in Metropolis but before her another agent was in charge of the case. When they took me to reconnect the car on the day of the accident, since the car was in my name, I saw the symbol marked on a tree next to where the car was. I showed him and he said he was going to investigate and as Maggie had never talked about it, I thought they discarded it because there was no relation to the accident.” She paused and Maggie continued. 

“But I had never seen the image before Reign's first message. When Lena showed me the picture taken closer to the accident I discovered that the agent didn’t even considered it as evidence so I asked Brainy to help me find something about the symbol without telling you.” She looked at Alex and took her hand. “I’m sorry for not telling you that but Lena asked me not to and I feel like I owe it to her.” 

“You don’t own me anything, Maggie. I'm so grateful for what you did for us even after they decided to close the case.” 

“Ok.” Kara interrupted them. “What did you find Brainy?” 

“Not much from the information provided by the Fortress archives.” He put some videos of other attacks on the screen. “From what we saw, she has some of the same powers that come from the yellow sun like Supergirl, so, she is indeed Kryptonian or sort of.” 

“What about the symbol?” Alex asked. 

“There’s not much in the Fortress archives about this but I ran I was able to find some archives that was deleted or subscribed as we weren’t supposed to find them.” Brainy put the symbol on the screen this time. “This is the symbol of an ancient religion called Yuda Kal, that religion was replaced by Rao many cycles ago.” 

“Have you ever heard about this, Supergirl?” 

“Not especially. My mother would tell me stories about other religions before Rao and that some of them had been banned but never mentioned names.” 

“I managed to retrieve a passage from Yuda Kal's book: _"_ _The creation will be inserted in a piece of this new world. It will be sent there, following the blood of Krypton's traitor and in its wake, many cowards and killers and vile men will burn. And every eye will look upon the heretic, and they will call it WORLDKILLER. And it will Reign and lead the remaining pieces of this new world that will be named after our own world: the new Krypton.”_ Brainy read the words that were written in kryptonian. 

“That’s dark.” Maggie commented. 

Lena said nothing about what Brainy had just read, she was lost in thought since he spoke the words _inserted in a new piece of this new world._

“If you don’t mind.” Kara said pointing to Alex and Maggie. “I would like to know about first: you knowing her name, Officer Sawyer; and second: a message sent to me by her the should've been delivered by you, Agent Danvers.” 

“Last night, when we told you about that call NCPD received about a gang fight…” Maggie started but was interrupted by Kara. 

“Yes, you also told that was just routine.” 

“It was but after we got there, Reign appeared too.” 

“It was a set up.” Alex said. “She didn’t kill those men because she wanted us there to send a message to you.” 

“And what did she say?” 

“For you to stay out of her path.” Alex decided not tell her sister about the way Reign approached her and she would be glad if Maggie didn’t tell anything either. Kara already has the height of National City on her back, she doesn’t need to be worried about Alex too. “And if you do, she will spare your life.” 

“And didn't you think you should tell me that right away? " 

When they were about to start a discussion on this subject an alarm went off warning that D.E.O had been invaded. 

“That was fast.” Brainy said and ran with Alex, Kara and Maggie running after him. Lena stayed back still thinking about what Brainy said and decided to look closer at the things he had found about Reign. 

When the four of them got to the balcony several agents had their weapons pointed at a ship that had just landed. Brainy asked Alex to command the agents to lower their weapons. 

“Why? Who is in there?” She said. 

“A friend from the future.” Brainy said and a female form stepped out of the ship wearing a black and dark red suit and a ring like Brainy's. “Meet Imra Ardeen from Saturn and founding member of the Legion of Super Heroes.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked. Anyway, find me on twitter if you want - @dscxlly


	5. chapter five - lost and found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to get complicated for Supergirl and Lena gets the reunion that she has been waiting for so longe... but not in the way that she expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting in this site is a real nightmare, every time I see countless mistakes of placemente. One day this thing will drive me crazy. But, anyway, here's another chapter... I'm sorry if it got too big.

After Brainy explained who Imra was and why she was at the D.E.O, they gave her time to settle and adjust herself to that time before they could talk. Brainy was gentle to explain why Lena couldn’t stay there for the conversation because she’s a civilian and Imra would tell some things about the future but they promised her that Maggie would update her if there’s was anything she needed to know about the attack at L-Corp, why Reign was willing to save her and if she has anything to do with Sam's disappearance. 

When Imra excused herself to go to one of the rooms accompanied by Brainy, Alex and Maggie went to the infirmary to talk about something and for Alex to take another look at Lena’s exams before releasing her to go back home. Lena stayed closer to the balcony thinking about what happened to her hours ago and about everything Brainy had said about Yuda Kal. She knew that it was responsible for what happened to Sam and from deep inside she could feel that they were getting every day closer to finally know everything and maybe she could have Samantha back. 

This has been her priority for five years. To have Samantha back home in her arms where she should never have left. 

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a hand touching her shoulder. She turned around slowly and saw a slightly shy Supergirl with a small worried smile. “Alex said you’re clear to go home but you have to rest for the weekend because you hit your head, so no working.” 

“Thank you, Supergirl, for everything. For saving me, specially me being who I am.” Lena mirrored the hero’s smile. 

“What do you mean?” The hero was confused. 

“I’m a Luthor, and after everything my brother did to your cousin...” 

“I barely remember that you are a Luthor, Lena.” The hero quickly cut off the brunette's speech before she completed the thought. Since she arrived in National City, Kara has been paying close attention to her work to the point of making sure that the only resemblance between her and the criminal who was finally behind bars was her last name. “You being siblings means nothing to me. I follow your work and know that you are nothing like him. And look, I'm very good at judging people's character.” 

Lena gave the blonde her most sincere smile. What she had just said meant a lot to her. “Thank you anyway.” 

“You don’t need to thank me, that’s what I do.” She ran her hands over her suit-covered thighs as a sign of nervousness. Lena figured she did that a lot when she was still wearing skirts and was still getting used to her pants, since she recently received a suit upgrade. She thought it was cute and smiled more. “I also came here to offer you a ride home.” 

“Flying?” Lena laughed without believing the offer. 

“Yes? Is that something wrong with it.” 

“No... I mean, not for you. But I’m afraid of flying.” 

“What?” Supergirl was surprised to hear that and Lena started laughing. “It’s hard to believe it since you might travel a lot.” 

“I do but that’s because it’s necessary. I know that flying is safer than travel on the ground but I prefer to drive, going in a road trip. That brings people close. I never had a chance to go in a road trip with Ruby and...” _Sam._ She said in her mind. Lena, at times, preferred not to mention Samantha's name to people she didn't know very well and, at that moment, that included the super hero. Speaking the name would only bring more questions that she had no answers, especially after Lena's revealed the possible connection of the worldkiller symbol and Sam's accident.

Supergirl stayed silent after that and Lena appreciated that. She was relieved to know that she would let this go and ask no questions. She was already used to situations where this would happen. 

“So, do you want that ride?” 

“Okay.” Lena said. “But only because I really need to check on Ruby and the Uber is probably gonna take a while to get here.” 

“You wouldn't be able to call an Uber over here. It’s a secret location.” 

“Right.” Lena ran her hands over her thighs. Just thinking about flying on something that had no seat belt left her with sweaty palms. “What do I do?” 

“Just hold me tight.” As she said that, she put her right arm around the back of Lena's thighs and positioned it just below the knee and put the other arm around her waist. “Put your arms around my neck.” The hero said as she lifted the brunette up and got her own feet off the floor. 

During the “tour”, Lena was relieved to have her hair up or the strands would fly over her face and when she gets home the knots would be visible. Unlike Supergirl, who had her blonde highlights, even her bangs, swaying gracefully in the wind. 

The trip to the balcony of Lena's apartment was short, but not so short by Supergirl standards. The hero put her feet on the porch and carefully placed the younger Luthor on the floor. 

“Thank you for the ride, Supergirl.” 

“Anytime.” The blonde showed a bright smile that reached her eyes. Lena saw a small scar closer to her eyebrow and thought about what the woman went through before and after she got to earth. “Don’t forget to rest.” 

“Okay, ma’am.” 

The hero laughed and said goodbye to Lena before taking off again. 

* * *

When Kara went back to the D.E.O. after leaving Lena’s apartment, Alex was already packing some things to leave for the day and Maggie was waiting for her. 

“Where’s Brainy?” She asked looking around to find the boy. 

“In one of the rooms with Imra.” Alex said and took Maggie’s hand on hers. “We’re leaving, sis.” 

“Okay!” Kara went to Alex and gave her a hug. “I’m still angry at you because you hid your encounter with Reign from me, but I understand.” 

Alex let go of her girlfriend's hand and hugged her sister tighter. “I didn’t want to scare you. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay, Alex. Just don’t do it again.” She left a kiss on her cheek. 

“I won’t. Love you.” She did the same and took Maggie’s hand again and they left. 

The blonde went to the floor where the rooms were and looked for Brainy and the new hero of the future. She found them in the last room on the floor, away from the others and close to where Brainy slept. 

Even after a few months in that time and working at the D.E.O., Brainy did not want to look for a place to live, he kept postponing the decision and always changed the subject when someone spoke to him. Kara has always thought it was because he needed time to adapt and not feel like going back to the future. 

Kara knocked on the door and gave a little shove. “Hey. Can I come in?” 

Brainy, who had his back to the door, turned around. “Of course, Supergirl.” 

“We didn't have time to formally introduce ourselves.” She approached Imra. 

“Sorry about that but I was little tired of the time travel.” She smiled. “I’m Imra Ardeen, but on the future and at the Legion of the Superheroes I’m known as Saturn Girl.” 

“Nice to meet you, Imra.” Kara held out her hand to the girl who looked at her with admiration in her eyes. “I’m Supergirl...” 

“Kara Danvers, I know.” Imra said and Kara looked at Brainy. “He didn’t tell me. I’m from the future, did you forget?” She kind of laughed to relax. “Actually, I founded the Legion with Brainy’s and Nura’s help because of you.” 

“Me?” 

“Yes. You’re an inspiration for us.” 

“Thank you?” Kara half asked, surprised and flattered by what Imra had said. “Brainy never spoke about Nura.” 

“She’s Dream Girl...” 

“But we can’t talk about her without exposing information about some people you know.” He interrupted Imra before she could talk. He couldn’t let her talk about Nura because she’s related to some one really close to Kara. 

“Okay.” Kara found it strange the way he acted but let it go. “I don’t want to be rude but what are you doing in the present?” 

“Brainy contacted us and talked about the most recent threat that you are about to face in this time. I can't give you much information because of his calculations but I think I can help you in some way. But, don't worry Supergirl, I'm just here for that, help.” 

“Okay. I will leave you then.” She turned around and went to the door to leave but before she could do it, she spoke again. “Make yourself at home, Imra. And Brainy, give her everything she needs.” 

“Consider it done.” He said. 

“Goodbye, Supergirl.” 

Kara nodded and smiled at her and left. 

* * *

“Supergirl, uh?” When Lena entered the apartment, Lillian was sitting on the couch with a glass full of whiskey in her left hand. 

Lena rolled her eyes and took off her heels. She still didn’t know if the mother had overcome her hatred for the heroine because of what happened to her brother. “You have a problem with that?” 

“Not at all.” Lena went to the kitchen to serve herself of a glass of water and her mother followed her. Lillian sat on the island and started talking. “Where were you? I heard about the attack and tried to call but every call went straight to voicemail.” 

“I’m sorry. My phone must have discharged.” 

“Are you okay?” Lena looked at Lillian when she heard the question and saw that she was really concerned. Even after a few years she was still caught by surprise with the affection and concern that Lillian showed her. 

“Yes, thank you for asking.” Lena sighed. “I was evaluated by a doctor and she said that I only need to rest for the weekend.” 

“What did that alien want with you?” Lillian got up from where she was sitting and went around the island to open the fridge and take out the leftovers from the dinner she had with Ruby to warm it up for Lena to eat. 

“Supergirl?” 

“No, the one that attacked you.” 

“Oh.” Lena zoned out remembering of the wordkiller saving her from the real criminals. She thought about Sam again and the feeling that she was getting closer to her somehow. She didn’t know how to explain this, she just felt. “She didn’t attack me. She saved me.” 

Lillian stopped what she was doing and turned to look at Lena, she was confused so Lena explained exactly what happened to her omitting some information like Supergirl taking her to the DEO, even though Lillian knew of the secret organization's existence, the information Brainy had gotten from the Fortress of Solitude and Yuda Kal's book, and the newly arrived hero who came directly from the future. 

“And after all this Supergirl offered you a ride home?” Lillian had a small cynical smile on her face. 

“Stop it.” Lena laughed. “Sometimes I can’t tell if you are really okay with these Kryptonian.” 

“I am. Don’t worry.” She placed a hand on top of Lena’s. “I will not go back to being that old Lillian. I made you a promise and I have no intention of breaking it.” 

Lena smiled to her as if she said thank you. 

“And Ruby?” 

“She doesn’t know anything about the attack. I said that you had a meeting and that you would probably be home very late.” Lena finished eating and washed the dishes quickly. “She made me promise that you would talk to her when you arrived or she would be waiting for you awake.” 

“So, I’m going to talk to her and take a shower.” 

“Go. And go to sleep after that.” 

She chose to shower before going to talk to Ruby. Upon arriving at the little girl's room, Lena sat in the armchair in the room and watched her calm breathing. She thought a little about how much she loved that little creature and how much she missed her mother. How much she wanted to go back in time and enjoy more of the few moments they had as a family. In everything she would give up to live it all over again. She decided not to wake Ruby, but lay down next to her on the bed and ran a hand through some strands of the little girl's hair. And so, watching over the sleep of the one she loved so much, Lena fell asleep. 

* * *

On the other side of town, Maggie and Alex were sitting on the couch watching TV while waiting for the Japanese, vegan food for Maggie, that they had ordered. The redhead had been thoughtful since they got home. Many things went through her mind, from the meeting with Reign and the threat that the Kryptonian had made to her sister, to Lena's reaction after Brainy read what was written in Yuda Kal's book. Another thing that made Alex suspicious was Maggie saying that Ruby was Lena's daughter, especially after Ruby almost called ''mother' with the younger Luthor a few days ago and Lena said to her and Kara that she was her goddaughter. Who really was Ruby's mother for Lena? This was a question that Alex did not necessarily need an answer, because it was something that did not interest her, but at the same time, the curiosity within her spoke louder. 

“You know that sometimes you can think very loud even in silence, don't you?” Maggie spoke as she petted Gertrude, the little puppy in her lap. 

“I’m sorry.” Alex pulled her girlfriend closer to herself putting her left arm around her shoulder. 

“What’s on your mind, agent?” 

“I’m just thinking about Lena Luthor.” The latina turned to look at the taller woman beside her and she had a silly look in her face. “What?” 

“Should I be worried?” She said and managed to hold her laughter. 

“What? Maggie... Of course not.” Alex rolled her eyes when her girlfriend started laughing. She was only messing with her. Sometimes she can’t say if Maggie is being serious or not, even after two years together. That must be because she is such a good detective. 

“What about her, then?” Maggie asked and when Alex opened her mouth to answer the doorbell rang. The shorter woman got up, putting the puppy on Alex’s lap, and went to answer the door and get their food. Alex put Gertrude on her tiny bed that was closer to the couch and got up too to get their drinks, a beer for her and iced tea for Maggie. 

Alex waited until they were sitting comfortable again on the couch to continue the conversation about Lena. “Is Ruby really Lena’s daughter?” 

“Oh!” Maggie said. “That got on your head, uh?” 

Alex only nodded and waited for the answer. 

“I don’t know how much I can tell you.” 

“Well...” Alex raised an eyebrow as she looked at her girlfriend. “If there was a secret you already ruined that saying that she is.” 

“Fine...” Maggie took a long breath. “The truth is that, officially, Ruby is her goddaughter but, and there’s a huge but right here, she is also her legal guardian and was about to enter the adoption process when the girl’s mother disappeared.” 

“What happened?” 

“Like I said before, no one knows. She went on a trip to her mother’s house to get some of her stuff and suffered an accident on the road. It’s been five years already and the only clue about it is Reign.” 

“Oh...” Alex stopped to think a little. “They should to be very close friends for Lena to adopt the little girl.” 

Even before Alex finished the sentence Maggie was already busting into laughing. The redhead looked confused at her, asking herself what she had said that was so funny. 

“Oh, babe!” Even in the midst of laughter Maggie still managed to leave a kiss on the girlfriend's cheek. “You just spoke like a conservative old lady.” 

“Uh?” 

“They were girlfriends. Maybe even engaged at that point but this is just me guessing.” 

“Oh!” Alex was embarrassed to have such a heteronormative thought. Even though she came out two years ago, in some situations she was still getting used to some thoughts in her own head. She was just so thankful for Maggie for supporting her in every way. Being so comfortable with discovering her sexuality has become a thousand times better having her by her side. “That’s why Ruby asked if Kara was going to date Lena.” 

“Ruby did what?” Now it was Maggie’s time to be surprised. “I can’t believe that kid said this.” 

“She did. You should’ve seen Kara’s face.” 

“I would pay a thousand dollars to see Little Danvers gay panicking again.” They both laughed remembering the day of Kara’s first gay panic when she said Lucy Lane was hot and Alex made fun of her. 

They stayed like that laughing for a few minutes and also remembering how Kara was so awkward around Lucy after that. They still don’t know if the blonde was sad or relived when Lucy went back to Metropolis. 

After those minutes they stayed silent thinking about the conversation about Lena they just had until Alex spoke again. 

“What do you think about those things Brainy said?” She said and got up to throw the take out bags in the trash and get another beer for herself. “I mean, I think it can have something to do with Ruby’s mother?” 

“I don’t know.” Maggie sighed and took her hand to her temple and massaged it. “I’m not sure if there’s an answer to your question that would relieve Lena after five years.” 

“What do you mean?” Alex sat beside her again. 

“I know that any answers would be better than knowing nothing but Sam’s disappearance being related to a worldkiller I don’t know if it could be any better.” 

“Makes sense somehow...” Alex paused to take a sip of her beer. “But if it was you, I would want to know... even if it’s bad.” 

“I don’t know, babe...” Maggie put an arm around Alex's shoulders and brought her closer to her. “Lena went through a lot already. Between Sam being away and Lex going to jail, even if it’s better right know she still had to deal with the distrust of getting closer to the mother. And still had to deal with a 3-year-old girl who "lost" her mother. All that besides from the mourn of losing the one she loved the most.” 

“How much do you now about Sam?” 

“Nothing much. Me and Lena are a kind of friends but she didn’t tell me much about her and I didn’t push. I just know that they loved each other dearly.” 

Alex thought about what Maggie said about the couple and put herself on Lena’s place. The way her girlfriend talked about Lena’s feelings seemed so much like herself towards Maggie. 

“What’s wrong, babe?” Maggie asked and she saw a tear running down Alex’s face. 

“Nothing...” She wiped away her tears and prevented one more from falling. “It’s just that... Lena is so strong, you know. I don’t know what I would do if I lost you like that.” 

“Oh, Alex.” Maggie kissed her temple. “You won’t.” 

They stayed like that for a while, each one of them lost in their own thoughts but at the same time thinking about the same thing. 

“Alex...” Maggie spoke first and Alex pulled her head off her shoulder. “I’ve something to tell you.” 

Alex said nothing but nodded to her girlfriend encouraging her to keep talking. 

“That day I was at the D.E.O. with Brainy and said that I was planning a surprise for you... I lied.” 

“What?” 

“I wasn’t doing anything bad or illegal. I was investigating that symbol for Lena and she had asked me not to tell anyone anything and I respected that. I’m sorry.” Maggie wasn’t looking at Alex. She knew that what she did was for a friend and it was also a secret and that her girlfriend should understand but she also didn’t want to upset Alex. 

“It’s okay, babe.” Alex said, not really surprising Maggie because she knew her girlfriend was amazing. “I kind of knew you weren’t planning something because you can’t hide anything from me unless it’s about “work”. 

“What?” Now she was surprised. “I can do this.” 

“No, you can’t.” Alex said. “That Valentine’s Day surprise dinner from last year... I knew everything.” She continued laughing at the face Maggie was making. 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Maggie crossed her arms and pouted. 

“Because I know how hard you tried to make everything perfect and I didn't want to ruin the night.” She went closer to her girlfriend and placed a small kiss on her lips. “And it was perfect.” Another kiss... and another. 

* * *

Three days later, Kara was sleeping soundly on her bad after a long night up fighting with a giant alien. She only got home after 4 a.m. and pissed because she would only be able to sleep until 8 a.m. Actually, that was better than any other day that she had to wake up at 6:30 a.m. to go to CatCo, but on that that they she had an interview scheduled so she could afford to sleep some more. 

Well, she could, if her cell phone wasn’t ringing at 6:30 a.m. At first, she thought it was the alarm but a few minutes after she thought she had turned it off it started to ring again. Then, she thought about not answering it and call back when she really wakes up but it didn’t stop ringing. Deep in her mind she thinks she thought of throwing her phone on the wall or out the window but if the person hadn’t given up yet it must be important. So, she got the phone again and answered it. 

“What?” 

“Kara, I’m sorry to wake you but it’s really important.” She could hear Nia’s fast breathing through the call. 

“Nia? What’s wrong?” She sat fast on the bed almost falling in the process. 

“I had a really bad dream with Supergirl and, since you’re friends with her, I thought maybe I could tell you and you tell her.” Nia was talking really fast, still disturbed but the dream and the way she woke up. “I have a feeling that it wasn’t just a dream.” 

“Oh. Okay.” Kara stopped for a moment to think. “Do you want to meet me at Noonan’s? You can tell me.” 

“Okay. But it has to be fast because I can’t arrive late at CatCo today. I have a meeting with Ms. Grant.” 

“Ten minutes works for you?” Kara got up in her super speed and went straight to the bathroom to take a quick shower, still able to hear Nia with her super hearing. 

“Yes.” Kara heard Nia saying before turning off. 

The blonde was moving so fast that she didn't even have time to think about what Nia could have dreamed of that had upset her so much. She decided to call Brainy and ask him to meet them at the restaurant as well. He could have some information about the future that he could share, after all, if the subject was so important, he wouldn’t hide it from her. Or would he? Anyway, there was a time when she was also waiting for an opportunity to introduce the friend of the future to her best friend and co-worker. This could be the perfect time. 

* * *

When Kara arrived at Noonan’s with Brainy, Nia was already there sitting in a table away from everybody else. She was drinking a huge mug of coffee and Kara asked Brainy to get their orders before joining her and Nia. So, the blonde went straight to where Nia was sitting and the boy stood in line to talk to the barista. 

“Nia.” Kara said and Nia stood up to hug her friend. “How long have you been waiting?” 

“I just got here.” 

“Good.” Kara sat in front of her friend. “I brought a friend with me. He’s friends with Supergirl too and he’s from the future so I think he can help you more than me.” 

“Okay...” Nia took a long sip of her coffee. 

“Are you okay?” Kara saw that her friend was still disturbed because she liked coffee but she didn’t drink that much on the morning. 

“Kind of...” Nia sighed. “Besides the dream, I only slept for three hours because I was getting ready for the meeting with Ms. Grant.” 

“It’s that meeting today?” Kara asked. Nia had been waiting for this meeting since she met Lena on that day at CatCo. She had pitched that interview to her boss before thinking she would help her to get the interview with Lena but Cat Grant said that she needed to organize questions and directions beforehand and get in touch with the newly arrived businesswoman in National City herself. And since she already did the last, she was working really hard on the first to get Ms. Grant’s approval. 

“You’re going to be fine, Nia.” Kara placed her hand on top of Nia’s and squeezed it. 

“Kara Danvers.” Brainy, who had just come close to them, handed Kara’s order to her and stood standing on her side. 

“Thanks, Brainy.” She pushed the chair next to her so he could sit. “Nia, this is Querl Dox, that friend I said to you.” 

“Nice to meet you, Querl.” She got up to shake his hand before her could sit. 

“Nice to meet you too, Nia Nal.” He placed a small kiss on her hand which made Nia’s cheeks turn had. “You can call me Brainy.” 

“You can call me Nia.” She smiled at him and sat again while he did the same. Kara was watching the interaction and thinking about why she hasn't introduced them before. 

“Tell us about the dream.” Since Nia told Kara about the dream on that morning, she couldn’t stop thinking about one of the first conversations she had with her at CatCo. After defending an alien from one of their co-workers, Nia felt that she could trust her with the secret about her true origin. She told Kara about being a transgender alien coming from a lineage in which the women of the family had the ability of dreaming about the future. On that day, Kara asked if she could dream too because she might not be a woman by birth but she’s still a woman, that made Nia smile with her eyes full of tears but she said that she hadn’t had that kind of dreams yet and, even though Kara was right about what she said, she didn't know if she would ever dream. 

“Okay.” Nia sat up in the chair she was sitting on. “There was a fight between Supergirl and the alien that appeared in the city weeks ago. A huge fight.” She took another sip of her coffee and Kara and Brainy exchanged looks. “I mean, around the whole city. The alien had the same powers as Supergirl but she also had other that looked like a scream.” 

The blonde felt a chill when she heard what her friend was saying. 

“The fight was only between the two of them?” Brainy asked. 

“Yes, but a lot of people was around just to see what was happening.” Nia paused. “I could see your sister and her girlfriend, that friend of Supergirl that went back to Mars and... I think Lena Luthor was there too...” Kara was about to speak when Nia stopped her. “Wait, there was another woman too. I don’t know who she is but she was wearing a super hero suit too.” 

“Tell us about the fight.” Brainy asked again. 

“I don’t know much, when the dream started the fight was already happening. I remember them going all around the city, inside some buildings, a lot of windows breaking, trees falling... There was a lot of damage.” The girl took a deep breath. Remembering the dream unsettled her so much, she didn’t know way. Supergirl wasn’t her friend but she admires the hero a lot. She was an example to follow and an inspiration and to lose her the way Nia saw her in the dream was really hard. “When it was about to finish, the alien held by the neck a very bruised Supergirl, bleeding from various parts of the body, flying over some buildings, said something to her and released her from a very high height. Since she fell from very high it opened a hole in the ground, but she was not dead yet. She managed to get up and get out of the hole but the alien was already prepared... She screamed... Very loud... But nothing that could harm the people who were around looking at everything. Only it didn't have the same effect with Supergirl. That's when I woke up.” 

Kara was unable to answer anything after all the details Nia told her but she needed to say something because her friend didn’t know she was the hero she admired so much. Gladly, Brainy saved her to say something. 

“Kara told me you don’t have the same powers as your family, right?” 

“Yes... I mean, I dream about somethings but mostly things that depend on myself to happen so I don't think I can see the future as my mom.” Nia said. “Well, after this dream I hope so.” She smiled and managed to bring a smile to Kara’s face as well. “I don’t thing Supergirl could die like that. She’s amazing. That’s all I’m saying.” 

Kara smiled involuntarily and waited for Brainy to say something. 

“Nia Nal.” He said looking past do Kara and directly to Nia. “According to my knowledge of the future, I think what you had was just a dream and not a vision. Of course, some situations must have changed since I came to the present, but I'm sure if something like this happened, someone from the Legion would have warned me. 

The truth is that there were some things that Brainy couldn’t just say to everyone especially if such information involved that person. Supergirl did die in some of the timelines calculated by Brainy and projected for the future but she couldn’t just say that. One of the reasons he was in the present at that moment was to prevent something like this from happening and the only way to succeed was to prevent the hero herself from knowing what would happen in her future. That was also the reason that made Imra go to the present. 

“Are you sure, Brainy?” Kara asked feeling relieved by the words of the Coluanian. 

“98,879% sure.” 

Nia laughed before asking if he was serious. “Is he always that precise?” 

“I am, Nia Nal.” 

She looked at him and smiled then she looked at her watch and saw that if she stayed any longer, she would be late for the most important meeting of her career. 

“Thank you for this, Kara... and Brainy.” She got up. “I really need to go right now or Ms. Grant will probably fire me.” She kissed the blonde’s cheek and put her hand on Brainy's shoulder before leaving the restaurant. 

The boy stood up too. 

“Are you going already?” Kara asked at the same time that her belly growled indicating that she was still hungry. She thought he would keep her company. 

“Yes. Director Lane called Agent Danvers yesterday and required some systems to be updated.” He placed a hand on Kara’s shoulder just like Nia did to him. “See you later, Kara Danvers.” 

* * *

“When am I going to spend a week with you, Grandma?” Ruby asked taking of her seatbelt and jumping off her seat the minute Lena parked the car. 

“On your vacations, sweetie.” Lillian looked at her through the mirror while she was touching up the lipstick. 

“Is mommy going too?” The girl asked looking at Lena. 

“Probably just to leave you there.” Lena looked back. “I still have to work.” 

“So, it will be only me and my grandma?” She was trying not to smile until Lena nodded. “That’s AWESOME.” 

“What you guys do every time you’re together, uh?” Lena asked, arching her eyebrows and eyes and looking at each other. Lillian looked at Ruby smiling and placed a finger on her mouth indicating her to stay silent. 

“Nothing... We just have fun.” 

“And eat a lot.” Ruby said laughing and sitting back on her child seat. “Can we get out of the car?” 

“It’s better if you don’t, sweetie.” The older Luthor said. “If you do, you’re going to be late for school.” 

“Fine.” The little girl crossed her arms and leaned against the back of the car seat pouting. 

“Call me if you need anything.” Lillian said to Lena and shook her right hand. She only nodded. 

The older Luthor got out of the car and went to the back door to kiss the little girl goodbye. 

“Bye, grandma.” The girl hugged her and kissed her cheek. 

“Bye, sweetie.” The woman gave her a forehead kiss. “Don’t drive you mother crazy, okay?” 

“Okay.” Ruby smiled and waved at her; Lena did the same; and Lillian picked up the suitcase and headed for the airport entrance. 

When she entered and the girls couldn’t see her anymore, Lena turned on the car and Ruby out the seat belt again. 

“Are you sure you’re not hungry?” She asked leaving the parking lot. 

“Yes. I ate breakfast with grandma while you’re taking forever to get ready.” 

“So, I’m going to drop you off at school and then eat because I’m starving.” 

* * *

Kara was looking at something funny on her phone when she heard a known voice coming from counter, she turned around and saw Lena Luthor ordering her food. She stood up and walked there waiting for Lena to finish to talk to her. 

“Lena!” 

The Luthor turned around and saw the blonde standing close to her. “Kara.” She walked the remaining distance and hugged her. “It’s so good to see you.” 

“You too.” The blonde returned the hug. “Care to join me for breakfast? Nia left me alone here.” She made a fake sad face. 

“Of course.” 

The barista called her name and she went there to talk her order, then she followed Kara to the table she was sitting at the back of the restaurant. 

“Aren’t you going to CatCo today?” Lena asked. 

“Yes, but only later. I have an interview to do in a little while.” Kara, who was having her third coffee of the day, took a sip of her drink. “How are you? I heard about what happened at L-Corp two days ago.” 

“You heard?” Lena asked and Kara whispered Alex's name. “Oh, right. Yeah, it was kind of intense but I’m good now.” 

“Did you get hurt?” 

“I hit my head and passed out. Supergirl got there and took me to your sister’s place of work.” 

“Oh, yeah. Alex told me that.” 

Lena stayed silent thinking about what else Kara knew and how much she could trust her talk about Sam. She wanted to talk to someone knew, that didn’t know about them. She was starting to think that every other person in her life was already tired of hearing her talk about her. 

“How’s Ruby?” 

“She’s great.” Lena smiled. “My mother was here this weekend and she had the ‘best weekend ever since she moved’ on her own words.” 

“Aw, she is a joy of kid.” The blonde smiled too. “I think she was kind of sad that day, uh?” 

“She was.” Lena took a long breath before continuing. “Can I talk to you about something? Usually I don’t do this with someone that don’t know me very well but I have a feeling that we are already friends? Correct me if I'm wrong. 

“No. You’re not wrong.” The waiter came into the table to bring more food to Kara. “And I like to talk to you.” 

“Okay...” Lena looked around. “Our life kind of turned upside down since her mother disappeared. That was another reason that made me move to National City besides L-Corp. I wanted Ruby to grow up away from it all.” 

“You and her mother...” Kara didn't need to finish the question for Lena to know what she was talking about. 

“We were almost engaged...” 

“Oh! What happened?” Kara asked. 

“I didn’t have the perfect time, actually, I didn’t have time to ask her to marry me before she went on a trip to her mother’s house and didn’t came back.” Lena remembered the ring still locked in her safe since she bought it. 

“Ruby knows that?” 

“Only you and Andrea know... She helped me choose the ring.” She smiled remembering a very angry Andrea Rojas pissed because she was taking too long to pick the “perfect” ring. _She is going to marry you even if you give her a plastic ring, Lena. Actually, you don’t need a ring to ask Sam to marry you because she loves you._ Andrea said that when they went out together to buy the ring because Lena couldn't make up her mind. 

Kara saw Lena’s smile and give in to the urge to ask about them because she always loved to hear a perfect love story. “How did you two meet?” 

“She worked at a bookstore near the university I studied in Boston.” Lena kept smiling but paused to take a sip of her coffee. “I used to go there a lot but she worked at the same time as I had class so I only saw her a few times. She was always so kind, not only to me but to every costumer that went there. I confess that sometimes I would go there before my class only to see her and her smile.” 

Kara listened carefully and smiled every time Lena smiled, too, because she couldn’t help it. 

“Besides the bookstore there was a coffee shop that turned into a bar after 7 p.m. One afternoon I went there and she was there too talking with some guy. I ordered my drink and sat in a table away from the entrance, like this one we are sitting, to read a book. A few minutes later the guy left and she went to the attendant and ordered a drink with alcohol but as it was still early, he could not serve what she was asking for. She left pissed and, I don’t know why, but I went after her.” 

“What happened?” Kara was sucking through the straw the remnant of iced coffee that was still in the cup. 

“She was sitting on a wooden crate in that valley with her head down and crying.” Lena said. 

_“Samantha?” Lena approached the woman. “Hey.” She put a hand on her shoulder which made Sam look up._

_“Uh. Lena, right?” She asked wiping away the tears that remained on her face._

_“Yes.” There was another box there so Lena pulled it and sat beside Sam. “I usually see you smiling. What happened?”_

_“Nothing.” She said suspicious looking at her side, avoiding eye contact._

_“Really? I don’t believe you.”_

_“You wouldn’t want to be bothered by my terrible life. You don’t even know me.” She said getting up and getting ready to walk but Lena stopped her with a hand on her arm._

_“I’m asking, aren’t I?” Sam turned around and looked at the woman’s eyes. “Maybe it will be good to talk to someone, and...” She stopped, embarrassed about what she would say next. “A smile looks so much better on your face then sad tears.”_

_Sam looked up to the sky and closed her eyes letting one last single tear fall. She accepted Lena's request to talk and they went back into the coffee shop. They ordered food and talked about other things. About since when Sam worked at the bookstore and why Lena would go there almost every day. Lena wanted to make the girl comfortable with her presence, almost two unknown people who had only met a few times and exchanged hellos and smiles._

_“A month ago, I had a one-night-stand with a guy after a fraternity party my roommate invited me to...” Sam started talking after a few minutes in silence just eating. “We had a few drinks on the party and this guy approached me. We had a class together last semester but we’ve never spoken before. We talked a little and he said he had a crush on me. We went to my room and had sex. When I woke up, he wasn’t there and he didn’t answer my calls after that.”_

_“Did he...” Lena didn’t even finish the question before Sam interrupted her._

_“No, he didn’t force me or anything. He said beautiful things to me that day but I think it was only because we were drunk, then he vanished. I never saw him at college again.” She paused to drink a little. “That guy talking to me before was his best friend. He said he dropped college, went back to his former girlfriend and went back to his childhood city to live there.”_

_Lena sighed with relief when she heard that the boy had done nothing against her will._

_“The thing is... I’m pissed to have given myself to him so easily.”_

_“You don't have to be upset with yourself for that. It was one night and it happens to everyone, Sam.”_

_“It has never happened to me before.” Sam looked down._

_“There’s no need to me ashamed.” Lena placed a hand on top at Sam’s and smiled at her when the girl looked back at her. “You also don't have to drink because of this. But if you want, we can arrange to drink together on Friday night.” Lena winked at her._

_“You know what...” She smiled at Lena. “I think I want that.”_

_They laughed and Sam excused herself to go to the bathroom. In that time, Lena took the opportunity to answer some messages from her lab partner about the research they were going to do the next day and an email from a professor who was her consultant on a solo space lab project. It took her about 10 minutes to answer everything and Samantha still hadn't come back from the bathroom. As there were only them in the coffee shop at that time, Lena got worried as Sam’s delay couldn’t be because the bathroom was occupied. So, she decided to go and see if everything was okay._

_When she got there, the bathroom was quiet, as if there was no one inside. She walked to the place where the sink was and found Samantha lying there, apparently passed out. She tried to talk to her, to wake her up. She also made some first aid movements, but none made her react. Then she shouted for some local employee to help. The boy who was attending them went to the bathroom and called an ambulance. The whole time they waited for the ambulance to arrive, Lena sat next to Samantha on the bathroom floor, with her head resting on her lap, waiting for her to wake up somehow._

_Lena had to insist in every way to let her accompany Sam in the ambulance, she almost threatened one of the paramedics. But when they arrived at the hospital and Sam was taken to the exam room, Lena was unable to follow because she was not related to her. She did what she could to give the necessary information using only Samantha's wallet that she had taken with her to the hospital. The rest of the time she waited for someone to come to the waiting room to give her updates._

_Almost an hour later one of the nurses arrived in the waiting room saying that Samantha was calling for her. She followed the woman to a room and entered. Samantha was lying down taking IV, probably for dehydration._

_“Hey!” Lena called and Sam, who was looking at the other side, turned her head at her._

_“Lena!” Samantha answered and sighed relieved. “What happened?”_

_“You passed out at the bathroom.” Lena sat in a chair beside the bed that the brunette was lying. “What the doctor said to you?”_

_“Nothing yet. He's waiting for the test results.”_

_“How do you feel?”_

_“Disoriented, I think. And scared...”_

_“Of the results?”_

_“That too... and the hospital bill...”_

_“Oh! Don’t worry about that.” Sam looked at her surprised and at the same time confused. “I took care of the bill.”_

_“Why did you do that?” Sam sat straight on the bed and when Lena was about to answer the doctor entered the room._

_“Samantha Arias.” He approached the bed. “Can you leave as alone, please?” He asked to Lena who was about to leave the room._

_“No, she can stay.” She looked at Lena almost begging her not to leave her alone._

_“Okay, then.” He said before looking at the chart and starting to talk about the state that Sam arrived at the hospital. Dehydrated, as Lena had imagined. The younger Luthor took advantage of what he was talking about and approached the other side of Samantha's bed and held her hand. “The blood test results just came out. I don’t know if you’re going to like what I’m about to say but... You’re pregnant, Ms. Arias. Congratulations!”_

_Sam was unable to answer. She couldn't even feel the warmth of Lena's hand holding hers. She could only remember that night a month ago and the conversation she had with the guy's best friend who... got her pregnant. The guy she would never be able to find again because he didn't leave a phone number or have a presence on any social media. What was she going to do now? It was too sudden to make a drastic decision and maybe regret it later. She couldn't tell her mother, because of the conflicts they always had, who knows what could happen if she knew. She had no one at the moment. No one but Lena Luthor, a girl she had just met but had done more for her than anyone else who has ever been in her life._

“So, you met her on the same the she found out she was pregnant?” Kara asked. 

“Officially, yes.” Lena answered. “We became best friends after that, inseparable even. We did everything together, even studying. Even though she was in business school and I was in engineering. We always managed to adapt our studies.” Lena smiled remembering every time she made Sam annoyed because she was too good with numbers. “Eventually, she moved in with me because with her pregnant the college dorms were awful for her to live. A few months after Ruby was born, we started dating.” 

“Who took the first step?” Kara was curious to know how the story would go. 

“I did. I kissed her one night...” They were interrupted by a message notification that Lena had just received. “...and she asked me on a date afterwards. But, that’s a story for another day because my secretary just sent me a text reminding me of a meeting I will have in 30 minutes.” 

“Okay.” Kara got up following Lena to give her a hug. “It was so good to see you. We can have lunch next time.” 

“Amazing and I’ll pay.” She hugged Kara back. “Text me, okay?” 

They gave each other another hug and Lena left. 

* * *

Later that night Kara went back to the D.E.O. after spending the entire day at CatCo, gladly there was no need for Supergirl assistance on that day and she was able to advance some work and help Nia with whatever she needed, after all Cat Grant had suggested that the blonde should be available whenever the new reporter needed something. Suggested in her boss’ words because in reality she had demanded. 

When she arrived at the place no one besides some agents could be seem at the hall. She asked one of them for Alex and he said the she and Agent Dox were in a conference meeting with Director Lane and that he should warn her that when she arrived, she should go straight to the meeting room as they were just waiting for her. She thanked him and did as he was asked. At the meeting room there was Alex, Brainy, Imra and surprisingly...J’onn. 

“J’onn” She opened the door and went to hug him. “When did you get here?” 

“I just arrived.” He hugged her back tightly. He was the only one, a part from her cousin, that could withstand the Kryptonian’s strength. 

“How’s M’Gann?” She asked. J’onn had left Earth a year before to live in Mars with M’Gann. They’re planning to have children and be able to raise them in their planet since the green and white Martians made peace. 

“She’s great. She sent you a hug.” 

Kara turned around to see everyone looking at them, she looked up and saw the director on the screen too. 

“Hi, Lucy.” She waved at her embarrassed because she remembered Alex saying that the brunette had a crush on her. “What’s this meeting for?” 

“Brainy had an idea for us to catch Reign.” Alex said. 

“Oh.” She sat in a chair beside Imra and waited for the boy to start talking. 

"I ran a few calculations on what we could do to be able to catch the worldkiller and this one I’m about to suggest to you resulted in a 93.3% success rate.” He started talking then showed on the screen what was being reproduced on the tablet that was in his hands. 

Everyone listened attentively without interrupting him at any time. Any doubts they had would be taken away at the end of the presentation, as well as what could happen to the remaining 6.7% of the calculation. 

“Are you sure the handcuffs with kryptonite can handle her?” Lucy was the first one to question. 

“50% sure, that’s all I can manage with the information we have.” Brainy answered. “Taking into account that she is kryptonian and that D.E.O. has had experience with some kryptonians and none of them were immune to the rock.” 

“Brainy is right about one thing: We can't wait for her to attack again and maybe be lucky to catch her. We have to be one step ahead.” Kara spoke. “But does J'onn manage to hold it while any of you handcuffs it? Because I can't get close.” 

“I can hold you so...” He said smiling at the hero. 

“Have you guys thought about the possibility that she might be stronger than Kara?” Alex finally said something. She had been silent for some time just thinking about the danger her sister was in. 

“C’mon Alex.” J’onn said. “She’s Supergirl, champion of Earth.” 

“I know, okay.” She answered. “But she knew Kal when she and him fought, we don’t know Reign. Kara is stronger, yes, but she might be stronger. We shouldn't risk.” 

Kara approached Alex and took her hand on hers. “I understand what you’re saying, Alex. But this can be our only chance to catch her. We need to do this.” 

“What if you get hurt?” Alex looked up to see Kara’s eyes. Her own was filled with tears fighting with her need to not let them fall. 

“I won’t.” She hugged her sister tight. “You and everyone will have my back.” 

Those in the room let them have their moment for a little while until the director spoke again. 

“So, that’s it?” Since J’onn left to Mars, Alex became responsible for leading the D.E.O. Lucy Lane was still the head of the organization, the director, but she was on the other side of the country. 

“I think it is, director.” Brainy said, unplugging his tablet from the screen and turning it off. 

“When the trap is going to happen?” Lucy asked again. 

“Tomorrow night.” Kara said. 

“Okay, then. You have the green light.” The director said look at Alex’s direction. “Call me if you guys need anything. I’ll call NCPD and let they know of our plans.” She left the call. 

Everyone stared to get out to leave only Alex and Kara in the room. Before leaving, Imra passed through Alex and place her hand on her shoulder, the agent looked at her and said: _Everything is going to be okay._ The she left with the others. 

“I’m scared, Kara.” Alex said. 

“Me too, Alex.” She went closer to her sister and hugged her. “But we can’t show this because if we do there’s no way we can defeat Reign.” 

“Just promise me you’ll be careful.” Alex got away from the hug to look at Kara. 

“I promise.” The hero gave a little smile. “You’ll have my back, don’t you?” 

“I do.” The agent pulled the other and embraced her in another crushing hug. “I love you, Kara.” 

“I love you too, Alex.” 

* * *

Everyone was ready the other night. The plan developed by Brainy consisted of an ambush. Several D.E.O. agents would stay on the docks dressed in civilian clothes over their vests and are going to start a fight with NCPD policemen, support that Lucy obtained when she called the police chief to let him know about the plan. Alex and Maggie would be responsible for leading both groups according to the department in which they worked. J'onn, in his turn, would use his ship to remove all agents from the scene if necessary, also staying in the rear if Supergirl needed a sidekick. Brainy and Imra would be responsible for the communication between everyone on the team. 

In fact, Imra was being preserved for an important time of the night, but no one could know but the two of them. 

They were just waiting for Brainy's signal to start the fight. 

“Do you think they will continue to trust yo... us after that?” Imra said. 

“They need to.” He answered looking at the clock waiting for the perfect time. “It’s our best chance.” 

Imra didn’t respond. She was looking at the screens that were all over the place. The things it that she was nervous. If she couldn’t do her job perfectly, the whole plan and maybe everyone’s future would be lost. 

Brainy sent the signal and the fight started. The police were using fake bullets to shot the agents. Alex and Maggie were nowhere to be seem because Reign already knew them and if she saw them, she would know that all that fight was fake. 

The fight between the two groups lasted only three minutes when Reign showed up throwing some policemen and agents away. She intended to continue separating them before executing them, but was prevented by two hands grabbing her arms and pulling her away. 

They flew until they reached the top of a building that was where Reign was thrown to the ground. When she got up and turned on her back, she saw Supergirl floating next to her and watching her. Anger rose through the veins and she clung to the hero, using all her speed and flying through the city. 

They entered a building by breaking the window and exchanging punches. A party was being held there. Several people got up from their tables and ran out so as not to be in the middle of a fight between two such strong beings. They could hardly see what was happening in front of them because the speed at which things were happening between the two kryptonians were too fast to be seen by human eyes. They only got to see it when Supergirl was thrown on the huge table where the food was carefully spread out. 

A sculpture was thrown towards the kryptonian wearing the dark suit. That threw her to the ground, she got up a little bewildered but didn't have time to recover before Supergirl took her by the shoulders again and took her flying away. 

They continued to exchange punches and kicks in the air. It wasn't one person's fight just because the two managed to get together almost at the same time. In a moment, Reign managed to land a stronger punch on the blonde's chest and they pulled away, giving Reign space to hold on to the cape and throw her hard on the floor. She landed right away. 

The hero got up slowly, a little dizzy from the force that she had been thrown to the ground. That was when she felt a very strong hit to her head, making her fall to the floor again. She raised her head slowly and put her hand on her forehead, feeling something wet. When she raised her hand to her eyes, she could see that it was covered in blood. Reign had made her bleed. 

Reign punched and kicked her a few times. She managed to get to her feet again but was soon thrown into the air when Reign threw something at her legs making her lose balance. In that moment she felt something burn in her chest at the same time that she felt a strong wind blowing on her back. She opened her eyes as wide as she could and saw only a very bright red light hitting her in the chest. Reign was using a power that Supergirl herself had against her. 

They flew and flew higher and higher until they reach the clouds. When Reign stopped using the laser vision against her, Kara thought it would be the end. She was flying very high and did not have the strength to land carefully on the ground. She started to wonder where J'onn was because that was the moment she would need him. What was Brainy doing with the plan? Where was Imra who was supposed to help everyone? And Alex? She should have heard her sister. 

She felt it burn in her chest again and felt the she was falling too fast. She closed her eyes and waited only for the impact... But it didn't come. 

“I told that agent that I would spare your life of you didn’t get in my way but it looks like you're too stubborn.” Reign put her most frightening smile on her face. She was holding Supergirl by the collar, flying over the front of one of the tallest buildings in the city. The hero seemed to be almost lifeless, covered with her own blood and struggling with her own desire to get carried away. She no longer looked like the champion of Earth, that hero who defeated Superman himself and showed everyone that she could take care of herself even if the challenge was the most difficult. But it seems that the most complicated challenge had not yet arrived... She was facing it now. 

“Yo-u ar... not goin- to w-in.” The blonde spoke slowly to get her breath back slowly. 

“You think so?” The villain gave an evil laugh. “I was going to wait for my makers to see what I would do to you. You’re my mission, Supergirl. You’re the enemy written in the book of Yuda Kal. You’re the heir of the traitors of Krypton.” 

She let the hero fall from that height. She was too fragile and would not have the strength to fight back when she hit the ground, she would barely have the strength to support her own weight. The moment she fell and a huge crater formed around her, Reign landed carefully on the other side. The blonde, although very weak, managed to move. She got up and climbed some rocks that formed the walls of the hole. After a few seconds it was possible to see a hand holding the edge, in contact with the asphalt. She came out of the hole and got to her feet. The column curves because she cannot take even the slight contact of the wind against her body, the head down, but with marks of blood and wounds that could be seen from meters away. 

“I will not surrender.” The hero said. This time she managed to form a sentence without feeling the need to stop to catch her breath. 

“That’s okay.” Reign had her back to the hero. She was looking at the crowd that was forming around them. She looked soothingly at all the faces that were there. All of them showed expressions of fear, terror, as if it were the life of these people that was going to be taken in a few minutes. In the midst of so many haunted eyes, she fixed her attention on a pair of green eyes that looked at her differently. They didn't carry fear, much less terror, they seemed to carry... worry, maybe even hope. 

That look bothered the wordkiller in a way that she wouldn't be able to explain if needed. So, she turned on her back to face the hero and finish what she was sent to do. 

“Know something, Supergirl.” She said mockingly in her voice. “You... are the one to blame.” 

She then screamed. She screamed so loudly that the sound waves could be seen hovering in the air. So loud that everyone in the crowd around them had to cover their ears. So loud that was about to take the last traces of life that were still in the hero's body as blood could be seen coming out of her ears. 

In Reign's eyes, this would be her great victory. 

What she could not see, nor any of the people who were there, was that seconds later a protective field formed around the hero preventing her from fully feeling the sound impact that was intended for her. 

When Reign was satisfied to show her own strength, the noise stopped. And it stopped completely because no one there felt capable of uttering a single sound and serving as a target for the worldkiller. 

She turned around and again faced that pair of green eyes. When she did that her own eyes weren’t reddish. They were covered in a light brown with a small glow that gave a little more life to the look. She looked down because she didn’t know that her eyes had changed colors but she didn’t feel the urge to attack and inflict pain anymore. She looked up again and the green eyes were a combination of surprise and relief, but the total expression on that woman's face looked confused. She looked at the woman’s mouth and she could see when the lips had formed a single word without sound: _Sam._

Flashes started to appear inside the villain's head. Images of herself with a child and a huge smile on her face every time that same woman with green eyes spoke to her. They looked like a family. Moments passed between just those three people, walks in the park, movies watched lying on the couch with a blanket being shared. A word that insisted on leaving the child's mouth: _mommy_ ; and a sentence that, even if she wanted to, would not be able to get out of her mind: _I love you, Sammy_. 

Her eyes became red again and she felt the urge to leave to the only place that could bring her peace. So, she flew away. 

* * *

When Lena left the office and left Ruby in Eve's care to see for herself what was going on in the city, she didn't expect the turnaround she had. 

Since Brainy's words about the book, the theories that Sam was closer than she imagined had not left her mind. She didn't want to have to associate the woman of her life with a villain who came to earth to hurt other people, but that was the only answer she could have. 

Anyway, she needed to see what was happening, she needed to see the villain with her own eyes one last time to make sure that nothing that was forming in her mind was real. 

But when she reached the focus of the crowd, it didn't happen. When she looked at the wordkiller that was waiting for just the best moment to end the life of the hero she admired so much she could only feel something new, she wasn’t afraid, she was not entirely sure what she was feeling. 

After finishing what she had to do there, when the villain turned her back and looked her in the eye again, all the doubts that had on her mind were gone. She could only look in the direction of those eyes that were no longer red and see a certain glow, a glow that, combined with the most radiant smile, made her fall madly in love a few years ago. 

A glow that could have continued to make her fall in love even more every day if it hadn't disappeared for five years. A glow that only Samantha Arias had in her eyes. Her Samantha. 

When the villain flew away, Lena remembered Maggie and Alex talking about a place outside the city where Reign attacked Alex. What seemed to be a safe place for her, where she lived. 

She took the car and went to that place. The whole way thinking about all the times she got lost in Sam's eyes and what she had just seen in the city. She wasn’t sure if she wanted all that to be true, ff she wanted to have Sam back and at the same time know that that wasn't really Sam. 

She arrived at the place that looked like a fortress. She felt a cold wind passing through her body that made her shiver but that didn’t stop her. She entered there and saw a shape kneeling in front of a monument that looked like a statue with the symbol Reign carried on her chest sculpted. It murmured a few words in an unknown language that Lena thought was kryptonese. She then stopped and said: 

“This can’t be happening.” 

“Samantha?” Lena said when the worldkillers stopped talking. Reign turned around and Lena saw that her eyes were brown. She was still wearing the mask so Lena couldn’t see her entire face yet. 

The Luthor started to approach and when she did, Reign’s eyes turned red again. “There is no Samantha.” And turned brown again. If she was a robot Lena would say that she was malfunctioning. 

Seeing that she made no attempt to attack, the brunette continued to approach until they were only a foot away. Reign was the same height as Sam, the way Lena could remember, what made herself shorter, just in the way she liked. 

She brought her hands up to her face and placed them on top of the mask. When Lena started to remove her mask, the woman in front of her closed her eyes and kept the brunette going. When the mask was completely removed, Lena was able to actually see her. The features on her face were still the same, as if she hadn't aged a second. Her face was soft and Lena felt a chill go up on Reign’s neck as it always did when she touched Sam like that. 

She opened the eyes. That glowing brown was still there and she could see tears starting to fall from Lena’s eyes. She saw Lena’s smile, the same that melted the ice when they had a little fight, the same that lit up all their days. 

Lena was the first one to talk, she didn't know where she had found words to break the silence but she still did. 

“I always knew you weren’t gone.” She ran her thumb over her lips. “I missed you so much, Sammy.” 

_Sammy._

When Reign heard that name, she moved away from Lena and took control of the body she was in, getting red eyes again. She took the mask that was in that woman's hand and turned away. 

Before leaving she just turned her head towards Lena and said something in kryptonese. Then she put on the mask and went flying again, leaving the brunette alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a hard one to finish so I would love to know your thoughts.  
> Find me on twitter if you want: @dscxlly


	6. chapter six - when everything was nothing but perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is entirely a flashback. After Lena saw Sam as Reign (knowing that it was Sam) I think it's fair to show what happened on their last days together before Sam's accident.
> 
> I had this one planned since I was decorating the tree for Christmas and I had so much fun writting it. Hope you guys like it.

**FIVE YEARS AGO**

Samantha was at the S.T.A.R Labs parking lot waiting for her girlfriend. It’s Friday afternoon and both of them always leave work early on that day. Sam left Palmer Tech a few minutes earlier to be able to surprise Lena. She went home to leave her car and took an Uber to get to the lab. Closer to the lab there’s a flower shop, she went there and chose one single flower for Lena because she knows she hates to receive huge bouquets in public. Actually, Lena doesn’t really like flowers that much but she loves everything Samantha gives her. Sam waited outside the building until she received a text from Lena saying that she was leaving work the she went to the parking lot because she also knows that Lena always send these texts from inside her own office.

So, there she is, leaning against Lena Luthor's car, waiting for her to go out the elevator doors, with a hand on her back hiding the small gift. And, there’s Lena, leaving the elevator with her head down, probably looking for the car keys lost inside her purse.

“Found it.” She heard Lena saying. Just as I thought.

“The car keys again?” Sam spoke so that Lena could be made aware of her presence.

“Sammy! What are you doing here?” Lena took the keys out of her purse and went straight to her girlfriend to give her a small kiss and a hug, without realizing that she was hiding something.

“I wanted to surprise you and take you home.” She had an innocent smile on her face, one of Lena’s favorites. “Also...” She showed the flower that she was hiding and handed to the smaller brunette. “I know you don’t really like flowers but I didn't want to show up here with my hands empty.”

Lena took the flower from Sam's hand and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “I like when they come from you.”

Sam wrapped both arms around Lena's waist and pulled her closer to her body while Lena placed only one behind Sam's neck because the other was holding the flower and the purse. The taller placed her head closer to the other shoulder and had her nose in her neck. “I missed you.”

Lena shivered when she felt Sam's breath so close to her. “You saw me this morning.”

“Yeah?” Sam left a small kiss there and moved away to look at her. “But I missed you anyway.”

Lena smiled and gave a quick peck on her lips. “I missed you too.”

Sam took the opportunity of the position they were in and the proximity to take the car keys from Lena's hand and when they moved away from each other she headed for the driver's door. “I’ll drive.”

“Of course you will.” Lena laughed and entered the car.

“So, how was work?”

“Pretty much the same.” They left the building and Lena realized that they were following a path contrary to home. “Where are we going?”

“Oh, I received a call saying that our clothes for the party tomorrow are ready, so we are going there to pick up.”

The next day will be the celebration of the 10th anniversary of Samantha's boss, Ray Palmer. He personally invited her and asked her to take Lena so that he and his wife, Nora Darhk, could finally meet her officially.

“What about Ruby?”

“I talked to Anne already and she said she can babysit her tomorrow.” Anne is a lovely teenage girl who leaves in their building. She takes the babysitter job sometimes to save money to go to college next years. She takes care of Ruby when there’s an emergency on both of their works and the little girl loves her.

“Did you tell her mother that she’ll need to sleep there because we'll probably arrive late?”

“Yes and she said that’s fine.”

Lena had been thinking about not going to the party because of Ruby. It will be the first time that they will go out at night and leave the little girl at home, so she has been nervous.

“It’s okay, babe.” Sam held one of her hands and made Lena look at her. “She’s gonna be okay.”

“I know.”

* * *

After they took their clothes to the party, they went on their way home, but first they went on their way home, but first they went to the nursery to pick up Ruby. Half the way was done in silence. That morning Sam had received a strange call, but not so strange for the family parameters that she and Lena lived in relation to both families. Calls like that always affected both of them and she didn’t want to tell Lena because she knew her girlfriend would be worried about her. But she needed too.

“Babe.” She said and chose not to look at Lena and pay attention to the road but she knew Lena was looking at her. “Patricia called me today.”

“Really?” Lena was surprised, her mother-in-love hadn’t called them in a while. Since graduation, to be more exact. “What for?”

“She’s selling the house.”

“Okay...”

“And she wants me to go there and get the rest of my things or she will get rid of them.”

“What? She can’t do that.”

“You know her, Lena.” Actually, she didn’t. She had never met Patricia Arias.

“What are you going to do?” She took Sam's right hand in hers. They do that a lot when the other is driving. They can’t spend much time without touching each other, they'd been like that since their first kiss on a rainy night in Boston. At least they can be relieved that both cars have automatic transmission and allow them to keep their right hands free to maintain this type of contact.

“I talked to Mr. Palmer this morning when he went to my office to know if we’re going to the party and asked about some possibilities. He said I can take next week off to deal with these things.”

“So, you've already decided.” Lena looked forward a little sadly as they always made those decisions together, mostly because of Ruby.

“No, I wanted to talk to you first. Should I go?”

“I don’t know, Sammy. But I think you should.” She looked at Sam again. “Those are your childhood belongs. Things that you will want to show Ruby and she gets older.”

“I don’t think I'm ready to face her. The last time I saw her was before I got pregnant.” Lena could see that her lover's eyes filled with tears so she squeezed Sam's hand to let her know that she was not alone. And she'll never be.

“I can go with you.”

Sam gave a shy smile. She was so grateful to have Lena in her life. She was always willing to do what she could to make anybody around her feel good. Especially if that person was the love of her life, Samantha Arias. “That would be easier for me. When you’re with me I fell I can handle anything.” Lena kisses her hand when she heard that. “But that would only make the situation worse. And plus, we would need to take Ruby too.”

“Samm...

“It’s okay, babe.” Sam took Lena’s hand to her lips and did the same. “You don't deserve to deal with Patricia Arias' rage. I can do this.”

“Okay. At least we can take the Sunday all to ourselves and have the perfect family time, only the three of us.”

“We can. Now that Ruby has two mothers.” Sam had already parked the car in the daycare lot where Ruby spent the day.

“Easy there.” Lena laughed. “I’m her legal guardian in case of something happens to you, not her other mother.”

“Yet...” Sam took off her seat belt and slowly approached Lena. She took advantage of the proximity to put a lock of Lena's hair behind her ear, looking her in the eye with the same intensity as always. “It’s only a matter of time.” She whispered and Lena smiled as she noticed the distance between them getting smaller and smaller.

“Is that what you want?” Lena spoke in the same tone reversing the look between Sam's eyes and her lips that seemed to be approaching in an even slower camera.

“Ever since our first kiss on that rainy night.” And like that their lips touched. There’s a thing that both of them always think about when they kiss. How the touch of their lips always feel like their first kiss but at the same time the feeling inside of them is increased by a new kind of intimacy and more and more love.

The lips parted and Sam took hers to the girlfriend's ear, always leaving small kisses along the way. Lena, in turn, took the opportunity to recover the breath that had been lost during that act so intimate and so wonderful.

“I love you, Lena Luthor.” Sam whispered.

Lena almost lost her breath again. These three words, whenever they left the woman's mouth in front of her, seemed to bring to her the same sensation that her kisses provided. “I love you too, Samantha Arias.”

And she would never get tired of hearing those words. Just like Samantha.

* * *

Sam was almost ready playing a board game about colors with Ruby when the doorbell rang. She heard Lena screaming for her to answer.

“It must be Anne.” She got up from the floor and left a kiss on her daughter’s forehead. “Mama will be right back, monkey.”

Passing by the door of her bedroom she could see Lena still in her bathrobe tying part of her hair. At least her makeup was already done.

She opened the door and the teenager was there carrying a backpack.

“Hi, Miss Arias.” She said.

“Hi, Anne.” Sam walked away from the door for the girl to enter. “Just Sam, please.”

“You look amazing.” And she was. Sam was wearing a black button-up shirt with two open buttons and black slacks. The hair was tied up with just a few loose strands in the front. “Please, tell me you’re wearing heels and a suit jacket.”

“Thank you and yes.” Sam laughed when she answered.

“That’s game on.” They both laughed together. “Where’s Miss Luthor?”

“Still getting ready.”

“And Ruby?”

“She’s already in her room waiting for you.”

The girl whispered okay and put her backpack closer to the couch.

“Ruby already ate and brushed her teeth. I was going to put her to sleep but she said she wanted to wait to show you a board game she got from her aunt Andrea.” They talked as they walked to the little girl's room. Sam opened the door and Ruby was lying on the carpet playing with the stuffed giraffe, her favorite toy.

“Rubes, look who is here.”

The girl got up when she saw the blonde teenage and went running to hug her legs. “Ann.”

“Hey, kid.” The girl bent down and picked the little one up.

“I’m going to see if Lena needs anything. We talk to you before leaving, okay?” The blonde nodded and Sam closed the door.

She went to the kitchen to have a glass of water before going back to her bedroom to finish getting ready. When she opened the door, Lena was in front of the big mirror, already in her dress and putting her earrings. She entered and went towards her girlfriend, stopping behind her and placing her hands on her hips.

“So, you’ve decided to keep your hair down?” She planted a small kiss on her shoulder.

“Yes, what do you think?” She looked at Sam in the mirror.

“You look stunning.” Sam said and Lena only smiled. She was wearing a long black dress that had straps hanging just below her shoulders. The dress was glued to the body and would probably accentuate the brunette's beautiful curves once the zipper is in place.

“Help me with the zipper?”

Sam did as she was asked and zipped up slowly, taking the opportunity to leave some kisses on her lover's shoulders and neck. “When we get back, I can help you with the zipper again.

Anyone with eyes could see that Lena was holding her breath. She closed her eyes and turned his head to the side so that Sam could have more access to her neck. Lena sighed and she threw her head back against Sam's shoulder. Sam would love to do the opposite of what she had just done and unzip Lena's dress but they would be late if that happened and they didn't want to get home too late after the party. They're going to have plenty of time for this later that night.

Sam gave her one last kiss on the shoulder, neck and cheek and released the hands that held her waist. “Let’s go?”

When Lena felt the loss of contact between both bodies, she turned showing the huge slit on the side of the dress that would show one leg as she walked. Sam was by the bed finishing putting on her heels and putting the suit jacket over the shirt. She looked so gorgeous, Lena thought. She looks so good wearing a suit, although not surprisingly, as she wears it almost every day to go to work, but Lena couldn't help but admire her.

“No tie?” Lena asked, finishing putting her red lipstick.

“Not this time.”

Lena pouted before answering. “That’s too bad.”

Sam held Lena's hand as they left their room and went to Ruby's before leaving the apartment. “You only want me wearing a tie so you can pull me for a kiss like that Halloween night.”

“You know me too well, Arias.” Lena approached Samantha and with her free hand caressed her face since she couldn't kiss her right there because of her lipstick.

“Are you excited for our sleepover?” They heard Anne saying when they’re by the door of Ruby’s bedroom. “We’re going to watch The Jungle Book.”

They opened the door that was leaning and saw Ruby respond with an excited and at the same time sleepy ‘yesss’.

“Monkey.” Sam said and Ruby looked at her. “We’re leaving, okay? Don’t give Anne a hard time.”

“She never does, right Ruby?”

The girl only nods and gets up to hug her mother and her aunt Lena.

“Anne, sweetie, thank you for staying with her.” Lena bent down to kiss the little girl's forehead. “We will leave some money near the TV in case you want to order something to eat. After Ruby sleeps you can watch TV, no problem, but if you want to sleep, we have prepared the guest room for you or you can sleep in Ruby’s room.”

“Okay.” Anne got up too to follow them to the door and lock it after they leave. “Thank you for trusting me with her.”

They both smiled and Lena said to Ruby. “Behave, sweetie. We love you.”

* * *

The party was being held in a huge ballroom with stairs and everything. Ray told Sam that they decided to hold a party not that big but what they were seeing was totally the opposite. The decoration was black and white, entirely disproved of other colors to look like it was in another period of time. It was only for the look because the music being played by the most famous jazz group of Metropolis was from the last decades. The hosts table was set closer to the band and separate to the guest tables, that were aligned in a circular way around the dance. That way, all guests would have the perfect view of the dance floor where, probably, the couple would dance together since they take dance classes.

The couple was closer to the entrance talking to a guy that Sam recognized as being one of the board members of Palmer Tech who was who was accompanied by his husband. The two approached to greet them the moment the other guy walked away. But Ray unhooked his arm from his wife waist and she went to talk to some woman when they were getting closer

“Samantha! For a moment, I thought you wouldn't come.” He hugged her after fixing his bowtie.

“We wouldn’t miss but, you know, we have a three years old at home.” The three of them laughed. Lena was holding one of Sam's hands, a little embarrassed that she was finally getting meeting one of her inspirations in the tech field. “Ray, this is my girlfriend, Lena Luthor. Babe, this is the great Ray Palmer.”

“Nice to finally meet you, Lena. I heard that you’re the greatest mind of the Luthor family.” They exchanged a hand shake.

“My mother and my brother would be pissed if they heard you saying this but, thank you.”

“And I'm sorry that you missed my lecture at Harvard.”

Lena looked at her girlfriend when Ray finished what he was talking about, discredited that she had talked about it with him. “Sam, I can’t believe you told him that.” Then she smiled.

“Sorry babe, but I was so excited when I first talked to him after being accepted at this job that I let it slip.”

They spent a few minutes talking about Ray's lecture at Harvard a few years ago but were interrupted when Nora approached her husband again.

“Honey, you’re back. You remember Samantha Arias, right?”

“Of course I remember of the most promising employee of Palmer Tech. “Nora greeted Sam with a hand shake. “It would be hard to miss the name you’ve being scouting since she was in college. Nice to officially meet you, Samantha.”

“You too, miss Palmer.”

“It’s Darhk, actually. We chose not to use each other’s last name.” Ray spoke as he took a glass of champagne for each one and handed it to them.

“And you can call me Nora.”

“Right, Nora.” Sam put a hand on Lena's waist as she introduced them both. “And this is my girlfriend, Lena Luthor.”

They exchanged handshakes and phrases of pleasure in meeting you. The four talked for a moment before the couple was called by the master of ceremonies and Lena and Samantha headed for the table that had been reserved for them.

Their table was next to the tables of some Palmer Tech board members, which Sam found strange at first. She knew that Ray trusted her a lot, even though she hadn't worked for the company that long, he saw enormous potential in her. She was flattered, even though she sometimes didn't understand what Ray Palmer saw so much to put so much trust in someone he knew so recently. In addition to being flattered, she felt very grateful, it was a huge opportunity for her career, especially for someone who spent time thinking that she didn't deserve much.

“This place is so huge and so beautiful.” Lena said. She chose not to sit in front of Samantha but instead beside her, so they would not be far from each other, which would allow them to talk normally as they were so close to the Jazz band that was playing, and would also allow her do not keep her back to the dance floor and the hosts' table.

“Yes. If I didn't know them, I would say that this is a wedding party and not a renewal of vows.” She put a hand over Lena's and intertwined their fingers.

“They look so young to be married 10 years ago.”

“They decided to count from when they first met, which, in Ray's words, turns 10 years next week. They got married 6 years ago. But they are really young.”

“Young and successful both in both in personal and professional life.” Lena completed her girlfriend's words.

“It doesn't surprise me that much. You are 22 and are rich, you have a beautiful daughter and a gorgeous girlfriend.” Sam spoke, raising her eyebrow as she looked at the brunette and with a suggestive smile on her face.

“How convinced.” Lena said smiled and placed a quick kiss on her lips. “And about the money, that’s family money.”

“I’m not talking about the Luthor money but about that one you earned when you sold that thing you created.” The older one remembered the partnership Lena had with NASA when she was still in college.

“Oh, yeah. You’re right.”

“I always am.” She was again with that same smile on her face.

“Okay, Ms. Right.” Lena kissed her cheek. “But I think your boss-friend is calling you.”

Sam looked at the same direction that her girlfriend was looking and saw Ray Palmer waving at her while he was talking to what she thought were other business people. “Not even on a party day does he stop talking about work?” She laughed to herself and got up, leaving Lena alone at the table.

A few minutes later, Lena was looking at the direction that she saw Sam going to talk to Ray, to see if she found her since they were no longer in the same place, when she saw a person well known to her greeting Nora when entering the hall. She stood up, leaving the small purse that she carried with her on the table, and went over to the person who had just arrived.

“Andrea?” The woman that had her back to Lena turned around surprised to see her.

“Oh my God, Lena.” They exchanged a tight hug. “Long time no see. When was the last time we saw each other in person?"

“A year ago, in National City.”

“Yes. Dad was there looking for a perfect place to build the new Obsidian headquarters. I was on vacation and went with him.”

Andrea Rojas looked even more beautiful two years after seeing her for the last time. She was wearing a white dress and Lena could not help but notice the ring she carried on her finger.

“You didn't tell me that Russell had proposed to you.”

“That is because he didn’t.”

“So, you two broke up and you didn’t tell me that either.” Lena feigned a hurt expression to her friend.

“No.” Andrea laughed. “I proposed to him. I didn't tell you because the madness that day was cannot be told over the phone.”

“Oh, okay.” Lena took Andrea’s hand to look to the ring more carefully. “Since you are in Metropolis we really need to catch up.”

From a distance, when looking for Lena, who was not sitting at the table, Samantha saw the interaction between the two. She had met Andrea Rojas a few times, on a birthday of her father that Lena insisted that she (and Ruby, still a baby) went with her and once she was in National City, also with her father. She had also heard some stories about their adventures when they were at boarding school together. Sam knew that Andrea had a boyfriend and that Lena was entirely involved in their relationship, but she still felt a twinge of jealousy when she saw the two of them together, but not that wasn't completely healthy.

This time was no different, seeing Lena take the hand of her ex-girlfriend and now a friend to her lips brought a different feeling to her. What she didn't see is that Lena was just analyzing the ring that the other had in her finger and that, in fact, at that time, the two were talking about her.

“Samantha hadn’t proposed to you yet?” Andrea asked as it was an absurd. “From the photos and videos you post, it seems that you have been married for years. I've told you before and I'll tell you again, the world would love to see your family if you took that lock out of your account.” Andrea was a social media sensation. But it had to be. She would be the new face of Obsidian North and intended to turn the company into the big name in virtual interactions.

Lena rolled her eyes. She didn’t like this type of exposure and preferred to preserve both her relationship with Samantha and the life of little Ruby, since she was a well-known person because of her last name. “Every day I think about proposing but I didn’t do yet and I don’t know if I want to wait for her.”

“And why haven't you already?”

“I don’t know? I'm a little unsure about it, and besides, I still don't have a ring.”

“No problem. I'll go back to London on Tuesday so we'll go on Monday and take the opportunity to catch up.” When Lena was about to answer and Andrea knew that was a negative response she interfered. “Do you want to marry her or not?”

“That was not why I was going to deny it.” They knew each other very well, after all, they spent the second-best part of their lives together... The best was now. “But I have to work.”

“You leave early. Your boss will not deny this to the great Lena Luthor.” Lena laughed when Andrea said that.

“I’ll see what I can do.”

“Where’s Sam, by the way?” Andrea asks.

“Talking to her boss somewhere...” When she turned around to look for Sam again, the ceremonialist told everyone to return to their proper tables so that the party could begin. “That’s our cue. We talk later?”

“Absolutely. It’s so good to see you.” They exchange hugs again and each goes its own way.

When Lena returns to her table, Sam was already there looking at something on her phone. The brunette sits and give her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek.

“Oh, back already?” Sam speaks ironically. “I thought you’re going to stay the entire party with Andrea.”

Lena rolls her eyes and smile. “If you saw was why didn’t you went there to talk to her? She asked about you.”

“I didn't want to disturb. You seemed very invested in the conversation.” She crossed her arms and refused to look at Lena.

“Oh, babe.” Lena put her hand on her chin and made her look at her. “I can’t believe you’re still jealous of Andrea.”

“I’m not jealous.” She looks away again.

“Yeah? And I’m Supergirl.” Lena does the same move again but this time she seals Sam's lips with hers when she turns to face her. The kiss is slow, just so they can feel the sensation of the other's lips. Lena also feels Sam's smile open in the middle of the kiss but when Sam was about to part her lips with her tongue, she ends the kiss with a peck. “I found it cute when you are jealous.”

Sam rolls her eyes and caress Lena’s cheek. “Am I a joke to you?”

Lena laughs and seal their lips in a peck again. Then she turns to see what was about to begin since the hosts were in the middle of the dance floor. The chairs the two of them were sitting on continued side by side, so Sam put her left arm behind the chair Lena was sitting on and the brunette leaned her back against her.

* * *

The couple was standing in the middle of the dance floor while they waited for all the guests to sit at their proper tables. The two were holding hands and each held a microphone. They were beautiful. That kind of couple that most would like to mirror and be the same. Ray was wearing a black tuxedo with a white vest and bow tie, to complement the look, he wore a red scarf in his left pocket. Perhaps also to match the wife who wore a long red dress. The dress code of the event consisted of black and white for the guests, so, to differentiate, the hosts decided to use red (or a red detail in his case).

When everyone sat down properly, the band started playing the Moonlight Serenade melody. Perhaps everyone thought the couple would dance, but instead Ray Palmer started talking about how he and his wife met.

"Nora and I met through some mutual friends. They are here too." He looked towards one of the tables on his left side where two wonderfully beautiful blond women were sitting. "I would make a toast to you if I had a glass of champagne." Everyone present laughed, including Nora. "But thank you so much for that, Sara and Ava. I have no other words to express how grateful I am that you, Ava, actually, introduced me to the woman of my life."

The crowd applauded and made some noise, he waited for the hall to be silent again before he could continue.

"Believe it or not but I also met my father-in-law on the first day. He is no longer with us but Nora allowed me to talk about him once or twice if I promised not to speak badly of him." He was funny in the same way he seemed to be, but he was also very serious when he wanted to. "I'm sure neither of them liked me when we first met, Nora says it's my impression and that she just didn't care about showing interest."

"Babe, you were very annoying." Everyone laughed again. “But I have to agree that it made you very cute. I'm sure that every time I ignored you, you did everything you could to not cry in public but then cried hiding anywhere."

“Hey, that is not true.” He looked hurt. "Okay, it's true that I didn't want to cry in front of you but I didn't hide to cry. I really swallowed the cry."

“You’re such a baby, Ray Palmer.” She placed a kiss on his cheek. “That’s one of things I love the most about you.”

“Seriously now, guys.” He kissed Nora’s hand and continued. “This woman right here is the most fantastic person I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. Our relationship started out quite complicated, which is surprising because most relationships start like a bed of roses and over time difficulties begin to appear. In our case, the opposite happened. I fell in love with Nora the moment I saw her and kept falling in love even more each time she ignored me, because, apparently, I hate myself." He took a little time to laugh. “But eventually, I managed to break down the barriers she raised to keep us apart and I was able to show her that I had the best of intentions. And the best of them was to make her the happiest woman in the world.”

He stopped looking at the guests and started looking directly into his wife's eyes.

“I think I have mastered my goal. Every time I look at her and see the smile that lights up all my days on her face. In fact, I think I have been able to accomplish my goal because this is a goal that I need to strive for to continue hitting. Every day I need to make sure that she is the happiest woman in the world, that I am the husband that, maybe she did not dream of having, but that she is more than happy to have, that our son has everything he needs to grow in the best family environment. And last but not least, that our family is synonymous with love and inspiration for many other couples.”

Nora had tears in her eyes that everyone was able to see that she was holding on to not let slip because of her makeup.

“Nora Darhk, I love you with everything I have in me.” He knelt in front of her. “Would you give me the honour to this dance?”

She leaned down to be on the same level to place a small kiss on his lips. “Absolutely.”

He got up and the band finish the melody of that song to start to play another one. Everyone knew that this time would come because one of the many things the couple was proud of was the dance classes they had for years.

While the musicians started the initial chords of Etta James' song At Last and the couple was getting ready for the first steps, the ceremonialist addressed the guests and asked everyone to stand up to enjoy the moment. The couple started with slow steps and during the song they showed perfectly rehearsed movements for the occasion.

In one corner of the room were Lena Luthor and Samantha Arias smiling, accompanying each movement of the couple and whispering some praise for the other to hear. Samantha had both arms around the beloved's waist, while Lena leaned her back on the taller brunette's body and had her arms over the other's arms. They also moved slightly along the chords of the song.

"It could be us if you weren't so clumsy to dance." Sam whispered laughing in her girlfriend's ear and received a pat on the arm. In reaction she just pressed her closer to her body and placed a small kiss on her shoulder. "But I don't love you any less for that."

"Sometimes you are not as charming as you think you are." Lena leaned her head on Sam's shoulder so she could speak those words so that only she could hear.

"Yeah? But you like it." Sam gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "I hope they don't invite other couples to dance too, I don't want to be embarrassed."

"Samantha!" Lena spoke in a false offensive tone but then smiled at the sound of her girlfriend's small laugh in her ear.

The older woman had barely finished speaking those words when they heard the invitation for the guests to also go to the dance floor to accompany the couple in yet another song. Sam pulled Lena's body out of her arms and took her hand, placing a small kiss on the spot and guiding her to the dance floor.

"That's the charming Sammy that I love so much." She spoke smiling.

Everyone positioned themselves on the dance floor when the band started the chords to a song so well known to all. Sam put an arm around Lena's waist and would hold her hand if she hadn't stopped her by taking the other arm towards her waist as she wrapped her arms around Sam's neck.

"That's better."

They started to move slowly the same way they were doing before. The bodies getting more and more close together until Lena rests her chin on Sam's shoulder. At one point in the song, Sam started singing softly next to Lena's ear.

“You are all I long for, all I worship and adore.” Sam could feel Lena's smile spread when she started singing and was sure when Lena pulled away to look her in the eye. Sam smiled back at her and continued singing. “In other words, please be true. In other words, I love you.” At the end of that verse, Lena came over to lean her forehead against Sam's.

They stayed in that position until the end of this song and the next song, when the moment was over and everyone returned to their proper places.

* * *

It was almost 2 a.m. when Sam and Lena decided to go home because of Ruby and because they said to Anne that they won’t be coming back too late. They had already said goodbye to the hosts and were in the garden outside waiting for the Uber, since they had not driven, when Lena's friend approached them to say goodbye too.

"Lena. Sam." She spoke closer to them, especially Sam, whom she hadn't spoken to before.

"Hi, Andrea. Are you leaving yet too?" Lena replied, hugging her friend.

"Yes, Russell has a meeting early tomorrow." Andrea replied, greeting Sam this time. "I didn't see you earlier, Sam."

"I was talking to Ray when you guys saw each other. Good to see you, Andrea." Sam replied.

"Really?" Andrea asked, raising her eyebrow and holding a smile.

Sam looked at Lena in disbelief when her girlfriend started laughing. "Lena! I can't believe you told her."

"What?" The latina didn't let Lena answer and said before she even opened her mouth. "That you are jealous of her with me?" She asked laughing. "I've known this for a long time. But don't worry." Andrea pulled Lena around the waist, hugging her sideways. "I’m not gonna steal her from you." They both laughed while Sam just rolled her eyes.

It was good for Sam to know that neither of them took her "joke" seriously.

"What's going on here?" Andrea had already released Lena's waist when a man approached her, hugging her from behind.

"Russell." Lena said. "What a surprise to see you."

"Hi, Lena. Sam." He spoke and greeted the two. "It has been crazy to be between London and Buenos Aires."

"Yeah." Lena replied. "You are hardly there when I see Andrea and when you are, you’re always rushing." She laughed.

"And now it won't be any different." He replied looking at his fiancée. "Babe, the cab is already waiting for us."

"Okay, cariño." Andrea spoke and was already saying goodbye to Lena and Sam while Russell was doing the same. "I'll call you later to talk." She winked at Lena and then looked at Sam to see her roll her eyes again.

They walked away and at the same time their Uber arrived. When they were already on the way home, Sam was with her arms crossed and with a fake sulky face.

"I still can't believe you told her."

Lena laughed and even managed to get to her to kiss her cheek even with difficulty because of the seat belt. "I really am a joke to you."

* * *

When they entered the apartment and both took off their heels, the two realized that the TV in the living room was still on and that the girl was sleeping on the couch.

"Anne?" Lena said, approaching the couch and turning off the TV.

"Lena." The girl woke up quickly and was already standing up thinking that she was going to take some complaint.

"Why are you sleeping on the couch?" Sam asked.

"Oh, I was watching a movie and ended up falling asleep." She responded by rubbing her eyes.

"Did Ruby behave properly?" Lena asked.

"Yes." She answered. "We were playing in the room and she went to sleep a little after you left, I think she was tired of playing so much."

"Why don't you do the same?" Lena asked heading towards the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"In fact, I think it's better if I go home." Anne spoke looking at Sam who had a confused expression on her face. "My mom called to tell me that she is going out early tomorrow to buy groceries before work and I have to stay with my brother. I think it's better to sleep at home than to wake you up early to open the door for me. You must be tired. "

"Okay." Sam replied. "I will accompany you to your apartment."

"You don't have to, Sam."

"Yes, she has to." Lena spoke back in the living room. "It's late and even inside the condo it's best not to leave you walking alone at this hour."

"Okay, then." The girl spoke and went to say goodbye to Lena while Sam had gone into the bedroom to put on something other than heels so she could go out with her.

They went in silence to the elevator. As they lived on the top floor the elevator would take a while to go up so the girl decided to break the silence.

"I admire you both very much." She said.

"Really? Why?"

"Because you seem to love each other so much and your family is perfect. Ruby is also a lovely little girl and you, as mothers... I don't even need to talk much."

"Thank you, Anne." Sam smiled at her. "Is there a special reason why you brought up this subject?" She spoke when the elevator arrived and they entered.

"My father..." She lowered her head and waited a little to continue. "I wouldn't have to go home very early if he took care of my little brother when my mom needed it. He's never there."

"I'm sorry, Anne." Sam put her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"It doesn't make that much of a difference either." She sighed. "I prefer it when he's not at home because he only knows how to fight with everyone."

"Does he..." Sam would finish the question but the girl quickly understood what the question was.

"No... He never laid a finger on any of us. He just screams and when he's sick of us he leaves the house."

The elevator door opened and the two of them walked side by side until they reached the girl's apartment.

"I'm really sorry, Anne." Sam spoke putting her hand in her pockets.

"Okay, Sam." She gave a small smile.

"You are delivered." Sam took the money out of her pocket. "Here."

"Thank you."

"We thank you."

"Still, thank you so much for trusting me." She took the money and hugged Sam out of nowhere.

Sam smiled and hugged her back. "We wouldn't trust our little one to someone else. You are a wonderful person and you have a way with children."

"When you need it again, just call me."

They said goodbye and the girl went into the house. Sam waited for her to lock the door so she could get back to her apartment.

* * *

When Sam left to take Anne home, instead of going to the bedroom to take off the party clothes and makeup, Lena went to Ruby's room. She was going to the bedroom, but when she passed the little girl's bedroom, she saw that the door was slightly open and decided to go in to look at her before going to sleep. She went in, saw that the room was tidy, with all the toys stored in place, and sat in the armchair next to Ruby's bed. She watched the little girl sleep while thinking about the conversation she had with Sam about adopting her and the conversation with Andrea about the marriage proposal.

From the beginning of the relationship, Lena was sure that Sam was the woman of her life, the person she wanted to marry and spend every moment of their lives together. She never doubted that. She also never doubted of the intensity of Sam's feeling for her. But, the only certainty that she still didn't have, was if this was the right time for them to get married. Not because of the age of the two or the 3 years of dating, but it was just over a year since they had moved in and were beginning to settle down each in their job. Although Sam always told Lena that she wouldn't be able to spend much time working in someone else's lab and putting other people's projects in the foreground. It was as if S.T.A.R. Labs was just a temporary job and Lena never disagreed.

Thinking on the professional side, maybe this was not the best time for a wedding, but on the personal side... Lena didn't want to spend another month just being Samantha Arias' girlfriend. She would do what her friend said and buy the perfect ring to propose to Sam at the first perfect opportunity she had.

The brunette's thoughts were interrupted when she looked at the bedroom door and saw that Sam was standing there just watching her. When she met her eyes, a smile came over their faces.

"How long have you been there?" Lena got up and went to Sam.

"I just arrived." Sam brought her mouth close to Lena's hair and left a kiss there. "I thought you were in our bedroom."

"I was going there but I stopped here to see if everything was okay with Ruby and ended up distracting myself thinking."

"Thinking about what, can I know?"

"Us... and Ruby." Lena took Sam's hand and walked out to her own room, pulling her with her.

"Okay..." They entered the room and Sam closed the door. Lena went straight to the bathroom to remove her makeup; the dress would be for later.

Sam took off her pants to keep in the closet with her jacket and then sat in an armchair that was in one corner of the room. She was unbuttoning her shirt and waiting for Lena to come out of the bathroom.

"Actually..." Lena came out of the bathroom completely without makeup. "...I was also thinking about something you said today." She moved closer to Sam but stopped by the bed to touch something on her cell phone. A few seconds later a calm melody started to play and Lena continued on her way until she was facing her girlfriend. "Help me with the zipper?"

Lena turned on her back and Sam stood up to unzip the dress she was wearing. When she was done, she held Lena's waist and brought her mouth to her ear. "What did I say today?" She whispered.

"I won't need to say it..." Lena turned again to face Sam and left a light kiss on her lips. "...you'll see. Sit down."

“Wha...” When Sam was about to ask, Lena pushed her making her sit on the armchair.

Lena stood in front of her and dropped her dress, leaving only her bra and underwear on. She turned on her back again and started to move according to the music that was playing. The rhythm of the song was slow as well as her movements, but she increased by running her hands over her body. She stepped forward and shoved the dress off the floor with her foot before turning to face Sam. She walked slowly, stopped in front of her and leaned over to get close to her ear.

"Remember what you said?" She whispered as the hand searched the exposed skin of her girlfriend’s body through the open buttons of her shirt, from the neck to the abs. She felt Sam shiver at the touch.

Sam closed her eyes when Lena came over and threw her head back so she had more access. With her hands free, she took them to her waist, descending slowly until she reached the ass. She was about to pull Lena to sit on her lap when she pulled away.

"I've not finished yet." When she finished saying that, the melody from her cell phone started to get faster. She moved away from Sam and turned very slowly. She spun and moved according to the rhythm of the music. When her back was to Sam, she stopped. The music was over. She felt Sam shift in her chair, maybe about to get up. "Patience, love." Another song started to play and Lena took part of her body forward, also bringing her hands to the floor. She got up again and continued dancing, not forgetting to run her hands over her body.

Since her back was to Sam, there was no way of knowing what her reaction was, but she was sure she had a malicious smile on her lips. She was not wrong. Aside from the smile, Sam wasn't sure if she was still breathing properly and refused to even blink her eyes. She would never have imagined that an unkind comment about the way Lena dances would present her with such a wonderful private show.

When the song was nearing its end, Lena approached her with her back turned and, without stopping dancing, sat on her lap, only to get up again at the end of the song. At the end of the show, Lena stood up just to face Sam. She placed each leg on one side of her body and sat down again on her lap. She took one hand to Sam's abs and went up until it reached the collar of the shirt, she pulled it slowly making her move away from the chair. With the movement, Sam glued her forehead to Lena's and closed her eyes.

"So..." Lena spoke softly. "Do you still think I'm a clumsy dancer?

"No, babe," Sam brought a hand up to Lena's face and stroked the spot. "You are the best dancer I have ever seen dance."

"Good." Lena kissed her. The kiss started slowly but didn't last that long. She quickly invaded Sam's mouth with her tongue, starting a battle that would probably be won by both.

Sam got up from the chair, still holding Lena on her lap, and carried her to the bed, placing her gently on her back and standing on top of her. At no time they separate from the kiss.

While both tongues struggled to seek more contact, their hands were no different. Sam balanced herself with just one hand to keep from falling on top of Lena while the other kept its way to one of her legs. Lena, on the other hand, alternated between running her hands over Sam's neck or behind her shirt. They continued with the kisses until Lena interrupted by lightly biting Sam's bottom lip. Sam looked at her, watching her smile.

"As much as I like the concept of you all in black, I would love you without that shirt." Sam gave Lena space to sit and take the shirt she was wearing herself. While Lena pulled the shirt down, Sam took the opportunity to distribute kisses around her neck and shoulders.

Lena realized that when she completely took off her shirt and tossed it anywhere in the room, Sam had unhooked her bra. Sam did what Lena had done with the shirt and laid her down on the bed again. She ran a hand over Lena's body, starting at her thighs until she reached one of her breasts, she placed her hand there and used her finger to play with her already hard nipple. Her mouth left Lena’s neck and shoulders and start to went down on through her body, stopping in each breast to leave wet kisses. Sam could her Lena moaning softly at the touch of her mouth, that kept her going until she reached her belly.

She stopped there to look at Lena, her eyes were dark of lust. Sam returned her mouth to her body, this time leaving kisses on her thighs, still going down and bringing her panties with her. With Lena’s underwear thrown somewhere on the floor, Sam went up again to give her quick peck on the lips before going down again. When Lena felt Sam’s lips on her, she threw her head back on the pillow and put a hand on her hair.

* * *

The rays of sunlight on that Sunday morning passed through some curtains when Lena woke up. The last few hours awake of the last night had been intense but she didn’t seem tired of the less than four hours of sleep, but she couldn't say the same thing about Samantha who was sleeping peacefully face down next to her. The night before had been perfect. It had been a long time since they had gone out together to enjoy each other's company. Since they still lived in Boston, actually, when they got out to have dinner just the two of them to celebrate the move.

Lena was remembering that dinner when she felt the other woman move next to her, she thought she had woken up but she had only moved her arm, removing it from under the cover and making the cover fall to her waist, revealing her bare back being lit by the sun. The Luthor then turned on her side and used a hand to caress Sam's back while approaching to leave a trail of kisses through her shoulders. That woken her up, murmuring some not understandable words and putting a smile on her face.

“Keep doing this...” Sam said and Lena moved closer, placing herself half in top of her sleepy girlfriend.

“Good morning, sunshine.” She said and kissed her neck.

Sam turned around to face Lena and put some locks of her hair that fell on her face behind her ear. “Morning, my love.”

“Did you sleep well?” Lena gave Sam a quick kiss on the nose and the other woman closed her eyes at the gesture.

“Like the happiest woman on earth would sleep.” That sent a smile to Lena’s face. “Come closer.”

The Luthor did as she said and placed her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder, her right leg on top of both of her legs and her right arm on her naked waist.

“What are we going to do today?” Lena asked.

“Hm... I thought about making a delicious breakfast for you and Ruby at first...”

“Wow...” The younger interrupted. “Are you going to cook? Are you sure this is a good idea?”

“I can manage breakfast, but about lunch the only thing I can do is assist you if you want to cook, if not we can order something.” Sam said. “At noon we can watch Disney movies and play some of Ruby’s games.”

“What about the night?”

“I really wanted to cook something for our dinner after Ruby go to sleep but you know I’m a disaster.” Sam pretended an ashamed face and Lena laughed, kissing her chin right after.

“I can teach you something and we can cook together, something easy so we don’t waste so much time on the kitchen because you’re only traveling tomorrow but I already miss you.”

Sam quickly made them switch positions, standing on top of Lena supported by her arms, preventing all the weight of her body from falling over that of the other woman.

"Or... We could order a pizza and enjoy the night together." The older one came over and distributed some kisses around her girlfriend’s neck.

Lena closed her eyes and moved her head, giving Sam more space to continue what she was doing. "What do you have in mind?"

Samantha brought her lips close to her girlfriend's ear and left a small bite on the spot, but when she was going to open her mouth to whisper an answer, they were interrupted by Ruby's voice coming directly from the baby monitor. The woman got up from the bed quickly and went towards the closet, she came back soon already dressed and threw some clothes for Lena on the bed.

"I'm going to get her, get dressed and come to the kitchen."

Lena put her head on the sweatshirt and answered. “It's still too early for breakfast, babe. Bring her here.” Sam just nodded and went to get Ruby from her room while Lena got dressed.

The three managed to spend the entire morning inside the bedroom, being convinced by the little girl to watch cartoons on the bedroom TV and being content with only cereal ank milk for breakfast. When it was getting close to lunchtime, Lena tried to leave the room several times to prepare the food, but every time she got up, she was thrown into bed again by Sam and soon afterwards attacked by Ruby with tickles. So, they ordered pasta for lunch and didn't leave the room until the food arrived.

The afternoon was more peaceful. Ruby had loved the idea of watching Disney movies and even insisted for her mother to make a fort in the space that was the coffee table in the living room, but as the fort took away the visibility of the television, the little girl was content with just a few pillows and covers scattered on the floor. They managed to watch a movie but fell asleep in the middle of the second. Lena and Sam had each laid on one side, leaving the middle space, which was quite large, for Ruby, but the little girl did not like this division of space and fell asleep with her head against her mother's chest and the legs above Lena's waist.

And so, they stayed like that for the rest of the afternoon, until they woke up when the sun was starting to set and the view of the phenomenon was perfect seen from the apartment's balcony.

Ruby was the first to wake up, waking her mother up as soon as she sat down and pulled her head out of the comfort of her chest, and saying she was hungry. Sam got up and went to prepare a snack for the three of them, because if there was at least one thing she knew how to do in the kitchen, that thing was coffee, in addition to her daughter's favorite juice. With the afternoon snack ready, Sam woke Lena up so she could join her and Ruby on the balcony to eat together watching the sunset. After lunch they came back to watch the movie that was not finished, later Ruby took another baby bottle before going to sleep and watched half of another movie before falling asleep and Sam carried her to her bedroom.

For dinner, Lena taught Sam how to make a very easy cheese risotto recipe. It was difficult to say if she learned anything because she was quickly distracted and could not keep her hands off her girlfriend. Fortunately, as the recipe was easy, dinner didn’t take too long to get ready and the two were able to savour it in the starlight on the balcony accompanied by a few glasses of wine.

Later that night, Lena and Sam were lying in the dark room, enjoying only each other's company. Each lost in their own thoughts, sometimes remembering the past, contemplating the present and trying to visualize the future. The only sounds that could be heard were the small noises that came from Ruby's bedroom through the baby monitor and the sound of their breath.

“I have a feeling that this trip is going to change our lives forever.” Lena broke the silence after a long time. "But I can’t tell if it’s for good or not and that makes me so scared."

"I have this same feeling, babe." Sam spoke and turned to the side to face Lena. She put one hand on top of the girlfriend's hand that was near the pillow. “But we're going to be okay. Nothing can ever break us apart. ”

* * *

On the next day, Lena woke up with something making noise in the room, she opened her eyes and saw that the only light that came to the room came from the closet, a sign that the run hadn’t risen yet. She looked at the light source and saw Samantha leaving the room and heading towards the bathroom, dressed only in jeans, bra and the hair stuck in a ponytail.

"Sammy." She spoke in a voice muffled by the pillow. "What time is it?"

"There are only a few minutes to five." Sam appeared at the bathroom door with the toothbrush in her mouth. "It's still early, you can go back to sleep, love."

"Are you leaving already?" Lena sat on the bed and held the pillow Sam had previously used on her lap.

"Yes." Sam came out of the bathroom and put on a green sweater that was hanging on a hanger by the door. "The sooner I leave, the sooner I come back home."

After Sam said that, a cold wind came through one of the windows that were ajar and took Lena by surprise, making her shiver and pull the covers closer to her body so she could warm up.

"Are you sure you should go?" She spoke softly. "In addition to waking up because I didn't feel your warmth in bed, I also felt a strange sensation."

Samantha sat next to her girlfriend on the bed and held one of her hands that were in her lap on top of the pillow. “Nothing is going to happen, love. I'll be back in two days.”

She didn't want to tell Lena not to make her even more worried, but she hadn't been able to sleep much during the night. Every time she closed her eyes, flashes of dark places appeared in her mind, followed by a few screams. Sam preferred to stay awake, with her eyes wide open during the night, just feeling the wonderful feeling of having Lena, who was all night with her head resting on her shoulder, one of her arms around her waist and her breath hot on her neck, so next to her.

Lena put a hand on Sam's face and left a caress right there, looking at her in the eye with concern. "Do you promise to keep me updated?"

Sam used one hand to cover Lena's hand that was on her face and the other to caress her girlfriend's face. "I promise."

Lena gave her a quick kiss on the lips, wrapped her arms around her neck to hug her tight and buried her face there. Sam returned the hug in the same intensity, wrapping her arms around her waist, not wanting to get out of that warmth too soon. Having Lena in her arms always felt so right.

"I need to go, love." Sam whispered in her ear.

"I know." Lena tightened her grip, as if it were possible. "Just a little bit more."

They held each other for a while longer, in silence, just feeling each other's breath, until Sam pulled away and left a kiss on the top of Lena's head. “I really have to go, love. If I don't leave now, I will end up getting traffic at the exit of the city. You know the chaos it gets when it still early in the morning.”

"But it is all the fault of that endless construction." Lena gave Sam another kiss on the lips. "Are you still going to see Ruby before you leave?" She asked and Sam just nodded. “Do me a favor? Bring her here before you go.”

Sam got up from the bed, slowly letting go of Lena's hand she was holding and left the room to go to her daughter's room. A short time later she returned with a sleeping Ruby on her arms. She put the little girl on the bed, next to Lena, placed a kiss on top of her head and whispered. “Mama is going to be back soon, monkey. I love you." She lifted her head and saw that Lena was watching her with a shy smile on her face. "I love you both." She whispered.

"We love you too."

Sam smiled, walked around the bed to give her girlfriend one last kiss, grabbed a backpack that was near the door, probably with some clothes to spend the next few days and left.

In the comfort of the room, it took Lena a while to get to sleep again. She watched Ruby sleep as she ran her hand over the little girl's dark hair, sometimes brushing aside the bangs that insisted on falling over her eyes.

The day only started two hours later. Ruby took a little longer than she should to wake up, as she always did when she slept with her mothers, and it almost made them late. They were supposed to leave the house early for Lena to leave the little girl at the daycare, which was in the Palmer Tech building and it was always Sam who took her, so Lena wouldn't be late for work. She was not late, but only because of very few minutes.

On the days that Lena needed to leave early, such as on Friday, she didn’t use the two hours of lunch that all lab employees were entitled to and ended the shift ahead of schedule. That day was no different. She had arranged to meet Andrea for lunch together, but decided to exchange lunch for a coffee in one of the best coffee shops in the city, which was close to Palmer Tech, as well as the jewelry store that the latina said she would take her.

The two friends met a little after 4 p.m. at the coffee shop, where they remained talking for about an hour. Andrea told how she had proposed to Russell on a tour they took together in Buenos Aires on a weekend that they went to visit the latina's father in Argentina. She also showed the photos they took together and the dinner they had at the mansion of the great Bernardo Rojas, who had been an accomplice to his son-in-law ever since Andrea introduced him to her father. This information surprised Lena, as she remembered that, after the two broke up, Bernardo had been extremely upset with his daughter because he liked Lena very much, and made the life of Andrea's other boyfriends and girlfriends a hell, but the latina said that that changed when he met Russell and they got along immediately. Mr. Rojas even entrusted the guy with some Obsidian projects.

After talking a lot about herself, Andrea suggested that they should continue the conversation on the way to the jewelry store or Lena would be late to pick up Ruby. She also insisted on making Lena think about how to propose. She was not very successful, as Lena had no idea of how she would do it.

In the store, the seller had already been in stock for the third time and Lena still couldn't choose the perfect ring. Andrea was saying something to her, but she had stopped paying attention when a message notification arrived on her cell phone. Lena took the phone out of her jacket pocket and saw that it was Sam. In the message she said that she had stopped to fuel the car and eat something and that she would stop again to rest in a hotel before going back to the road, since she would only arrive at her mother's house the other day. Sam also said she would call her later.

"Lena..." Andrea waved her hand in front of her friend's face to try to get her attention. "You weren't listening to me."

"I'm sorry, Sam texted." She just answered.

"Now that you've heard from her, could you focus on what we came here to do because I'm sure you still hadn’t chosen it because you were worried about her."

"It's true..." Lena locked the screen, without answering the message, and put the phone back in her pocket. "Since she left earlier today, I have been distressed by this trip... Actually, since she said she would need to do it."

"Wanna talk about it?" Andrea asked, visibly concerned.

"There's not much to talk about, I just had a bad feeling... Now that she's texted me, I'm more relieved."

The woman had returned with five more boxes, probably containing beautiful rings inside and placed them on the counter.

"So, I believe that now you are ready to choose the first step of the next chapter of your life..." Andrea said smiling and turning to the saleswoman, taking with her the attention of her friend who had not noticed the woman's arrival.

After almost an hour, Lena finally managed to choose what to buy. She opted for a ring with a small white gold stone. Andrea insisted that she could have chosen better, and bigger, but Lena knew she had made the perfect choice. A ring with a large stone would draw too much attention and she knew Samantha too well to know that she always hated being the center of attention.

Andrea quickly said goodbye to Lena when she finished paying for the ring, saying she would have dinner with some Obsidian investors that night and had not finished packing to travel on the next day. They promised to keep in touch and the Latina still insisted that she wanted to be the first to know when finally proposed. After she left, Lena went to get Ruby.

The drive home was made with the little girl chattering about what she had been doing all day. She talked about the special snack they had and a little friend who had been hurt when he got out of the chair that he was sitting and fell, but luckily, he had only scratched his knee. She said that the boy was very sly and didn't want to play for the rest of the day, but that it was okay because he was hurt, so she kept drawing with him so he wouldn't feel alone. That made Lena smile. She loved that child so much and knowing that she was so loving and caring, just like her mother, even at the age of 3, made her emotional.

When they got home, Ruby went straight to the bathroom with Lena right behind her and complaining that she didn't need help, that she was able to bathe alone. After showering, already in pajamas and with unicorn slippers, Ruby laid on the living room couch to watch cartoons while Lena went to shower and then prepare their dinner. The girl never ate much before sleeping, just a baby bottle made her happy and if she ate more than that she couldn't sleep very well. And for Lena just a cup of tea.

Ruby was almost done eating when Samantha called.

"Mama." It was the first thing she said when she saw her mother's face on Lena's cell phone.

“Hey, monkey. How was your day?" Sam was somewhere in the dark. Of course, the lamp was on but still the light did not illuminate her face very well.

"I was cool. A friend of mine got hurt today but I took care of him.”

"Really?" The brunette asked and the girl just nodded, putting the bottle in her mouth soon after. "And Lena, did you take care of her?"

"Mommy, did you get hurt too?" She looked at Lena with a confused expression.

"No, sweetie." She laughed but feigned an angry face at Sam. "Stop confusing her, babe."

"Ma, where are you?" Ruby asked.

"Remember that trip I told you about?" Ruby nodded yes. Sam had told her daughter about the trip the day before, but preferred to omit that she was going to the girl's grandmother's house. She didn't want to generate any more questions and make Ruby discover that Patricia never wanted to meet her granddaughter. “So, I came to pick up some things but I'll be back the day after tomorrow. Are you missing me?”

"I am." She replied and stopped for a while to think. “Can I sleep with mommy today? You know... to protect her.”

Sam and Lena smiled as she spoke. Ruby would never stop surprising them. "Ask her." Sam spoke.

"Can I, mommy?" Ruby looked at Lena, who couldn't stop looking at the little girl with tears in her eyes.

"Of course you can, my love."

The three chatted some more and Ruby asked if Sam wanted to watch a cartoon with her. Ruby watched while Sam just watched her daughter, sometimes she asked some questions about the cartoon and the little girl described the scenes exactly as they were playing on TV. After a while Ruby fell asleep with her head lying on Lena's lap.

"I think you better put her on our bed." Sam spoke.

"Nah... I want to enjoy you a little bit more." Lena replied. "I know that if you hang up now, we probably won't be able to talk again today, you have to rest to continue your trip early tomorrow."

"Okay..."

Lena turned off the TV and got up to dim the light in the living room, then went back to the couch and put Ruby's head back on her lap.

"How was the day today? Much work?"

The Luthor realized that, while she had gotten up to turn off the lamp, Sam had already laid on the hotel bed.

“Not as much as I expected. I managed to leave early to have that coffee with Andrea.”

"Oh, Andrea Rojas." Sam made that same grimace she always made when she pretended to be jealous of Lena’s ex-girlfriend from when she was a teenager and Lena pretended she hadn’t seen.

"How was the trip?"

"It was quiet, without many cars on the road." Sam replied and yawned. "I think I'm going to leave before 5 a.m., so I get there even before breakfast and I'll be right back to Metropolis."

"I better let you sleep then." Lena spoke and gave a weak smile. “Rest babe and text me when you go on, I will probably be sleeping but at least I will have updates when I wake up. And please be careful.”

"Fine." Sam yawned again. "I love you. Dream with me."

"I love you too."

They hung up. Lena picked Ruby up, carried her into the bedroom and laid her on the big bed. She brushed her teeth and, before going to bed, went to the girl's bathroom and took the toothbrush to brush her teeth, since she had fallen asleep before doing it. The brunette didn't take long to fall asleep.

The other day, when Lena woke up, she had a message from Sam even before 4:30 a.m. saying that she was leaving the hotel and that she was supposed to arrive at her mother's house at 7 a.m.

* * *

When Sam left the hotel, the sun hasn’t risen yet. She woke up during the night and could not sleep anymore, she rolled in bed for a while until she decided to get up. She knew it was not a good idea to continue traveling during the night, but staying awake at the hotel doing nothing would be a waste of time, so she gathered her things up and handed the room keys to the hotel reception. Fortunately for her, the convenience store next door was open during the night, so at least she could buy a coffee.

She drove for about 30 miles, listening to a jazz playlist that she and Lena used to listen to when they wanted to relax, before realizing that some lights were following the car. She felt her whole body freeze when she saw it because they didn’t seem to shine from another vehicle, in fact, her car was the only one on the road, and she didn’t know if it was a consequence of fear, but Sam also started to see some shadows passing around the car.

It all happened very fast. In an instant Samantha was trying to accelerate the car to escape the shadows, but to no avail, and in the next, one of the shadows stopped moving in the back seat of the car and materialized into something she couldn't see in the rearview mirror because of the darkness. Sam soon felt something like a needle in the back of her neck. Immediately she started to lose consciousness, but very slowly. The brunette still tried to stay alert and keep control of the car, but was soon pulled hard through the window.

Being held by one of the “shadows”, floating in the darkness of the highway, Samantha passed out.

Another being stopped beside the one holding the woman and together, they both watched the car lose control and hit a tree on the right of the road. The “shadow” that was not in possession of Samantha's faint body went to another tree in the opposite direction from the one hit by the car and left a mark there. When it returned to the side of the accomplice, the two joined together, forming a single smoke of a grayish but in a dark color, and disappeared, taking the woman's body with them and followed by the lights Samantha saw earlier.

* * *

Lena was bogged down in reports from the latest researches, trying to focus but at the same time worried about Samantha, who had not yet called or at least texted her that she had arrived at her mother's house. When she was returning from the lab canteen, where she had gone to get a coffee, Lena was startled by a call from an unknown number from another state. She thought about not answering, but maybe it was Sam calling from another number because she had forgotten to charge her cell phone at the hotel during the night, as she always did.

But that's not exactly what happened...

_“Hello, this number is listed as the emergency contact of a woman named Samantha Arias. My name is officer Stone from De Soto Police Department, in the state of Kansas. Am I talking to Lena Luthor?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts!?
> 
> Twitter: @dscxlly

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if there are any typing mistakes, English isn't my first language.  
> I would like to know what you think of this first chapter so feel free to talk to me on Twitter: @dscxlly.
> 
> See ya!


End file.
